our bodies, possessed by light
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: Emma's gaze darted quickly back up from where she had been checking Regina out and her face blushed deeper red than the Gryffindor flag. She had to admit she was crushing hard on a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin, a straight, taken, elitist, Head Girl, Slytherin who could crush her like a bug. She was screwed. SwanQueen Harry Potter AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Harry Potter AU with a SwanQueen endgame. There's some slight Daniel/Regina in the beginning but that'll end soon enough. Title is from this quote-**

"Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us.

These, our bodies, possessed by light.

Tell me we'll never get used to it."

 **From Richard Siken's 'Boot Theory'**

* * *

Emma Swan was slumped down in her seat on the Hogwarts Express across from Mary Margaret who looked like an excited puppy. Every time a new voice would echo down the corridor, the small brunette would perk up and poke her head out of the compartment. When it happened for the eighth time, Emma rolled her eyes and let out a pointed groan, "For the love of Merlin's left ass cheek, you've got to stop jumping each time you hear someone out there!"

The brunette blushed at being called out, "I'm sorry Emma, it's just been so long since I've seen David. You can't blame me for being a little excited."

Emma deflated a bit, "No, you're right. Sorry."

Mary Margaret reached out and laid her hand on her friend's knee with a smile. Emma knew it was meant to be a comforting gesture, but to her it just felt patronizing. It said 'don't worry one day you'll find your person too'. It made Emma want to punch something.

She was saved from this line of thought when a newcomer slid into their compartment and the seat beside her.

"Listen up, ground rules for this train ride are no loud noises, no bright lights, no gross smells, if I fall asleep don't wake me until we're there." Ruby Lucas proclaimed. She slumped down in her seat, pushed her sunglasses up her nose, and pulled her beanie down further.

Emma smirked knowingly, "Rough night there Rubes?"

"The night was great, it was the morning that was rough." Ruby laughed back.

Mary Margaret for her part simply rolled her eyes, they were sixth years at this point, and she knew better than to try and scold the other brunette for the way she spends her school breaks.

The whistle sounded in two short bursts and Mary Margaret's head whipped to peek out the window and it was Ruby's turn to make fun of the shorter girl, "Keep your panties on, Mn'M. I'm sure lover boy will make it onto the train in time."

Mary Margaret was just opening her mouth to lay into the girl when their compartment door slid open to reveal a windswept David Nolan. He had his broomstick in one hand, and a small cat in the other. Mary Margaret leapt to her feet and jumped into his already over laden arms, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Emma and Ruby made appropriate gagging sounds at their two friends before Ruby leant over to the blonde, "How long have they been apart?"

"Two weeks." Emma replied. She and Mary Margaret had exchanged owls for most of the summer, and she knew that the couple had spent most of it together between their two houses except for the final couple of weeks.

"Gross." Ruby grimaced.

"Yup."

The couple finally broke apart for air, and David stowed his broomstick in an overhead compartment, "Hey Old Man, are you too good to put your broom under the train like the rest of us?" Ruby teased, the nickname came from David being a year ahead of the girls.

The three of them all knew of how superstitious David was with his Quidditch things, they all also knew that it was bound to get exponentially worse this year as he had been made the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Even now he had his shiny Captain badge pinned on his muggle sweater.

Emma interjected before he even had a chance to reply, "What's up with the kitten?"

"Oh, right." David said as though he'd forgotten he was cradling it to his chest, "I found this little fella out in the hallway meowing like he was lost so I figured I'd grab him so he doesn't get stepped on and look for his owner once we get going."

Mary Margaret cooed at the little bundle of fur while Emma and Ruby shared a look, typical David to the rescue. They both snapped around at Mary Margaret's next comment, "Emma can take him and look for his owner when she has to do her rounds."

The blonde in question nearly growled, "What?"

"It makes more sense than having David going round poking his head in all the carriages."

Emma considered protesting, but she knew it was a lost cause.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be heading off to join the nerd patrol about now?" Ruby smirked.

At that point, Emma did growl and flick Ruby in the ear. Emma was one of the Gryffindor prefects, and as much as she hated to admit it, Ruby was right. She checked her watch, only three minutes left until she was due to meet with the rest of the prefects in the last carriage on the train to get acquainted and discuss their strategy for doing rounds of the train.

Emma hated the prospect already.

She sighed and stood up, holding out her hands for the cat.

"Be gentle with him." Mary Margaret said warningly.

"I think I can handle a kitten." Emma replied.

She was proven wrong as the cat hissed violently at her when she tried to tuck him into her arms. Ruby laughed while Emma gave the cat a glare and held him at arm's length all the way down to the final carriage.

When she arrived, she was greeted with a few familiar faces. She recognized Belle, one of the Ravenclaw prefects, and Robin Locksley one of the Slytherin prefects. Graham, the other Gryffindor prefect was there already too. It looked like the only ones still missing were the Head Boy and Girl, Emma was just opening her mouth to ask about who they were for the year when a familiar voice met her ears, "Nice cat, Swan."

The blonde whipped around to be greeted by the sight of a smirking Regina Mills. She was so caught off guard by the brunette, all she could manage to stammer out was, "It's not mine."

A carefully plucked eyebrow climbed upwards at that, "Whose cat is it?"

"I don't know." Emma said with all the dignity she could muster.

Regina opened her mouth as though she were going to say something further, but shut it, shaking her head dismissively, "Good morning everyone. For those of you who don't know, I am Regina Mills from Slytherin and I am the Head Girl this year."

The tall boy next to her piped in next, "I'm Daniel from Hufflepuff and I'm the Head Boy."

They spent a moment going around the carriage sharing houses and names until they made it back to Regina who nodded in satisfaction, "Alright, so I figure we can cover the train in pairs. Just remind the students of contraband items and make sure that first years are settling in well."

There was a general murmur of agreement and the prefects paired off and left the carriage. Emma watched Graham leave with Robin, and sent him a mild glare as she realized she would be patrolling with Regina.

The brunette girl looked her over before turning to leave, expecting Emma to follow, which she did. She trailed Regina through the train, letting her eyes track down the strong set of her shoulders to the practically painted on skinny jeans. It occurred to Emma that this was her first time in six years that she had seen the girl out of their school robes or a quidditch uniform.

Thinking back, Emma tried to recall the last conversation she had with the brunette and then when she remembered, she felt a smirk crawl across her face. It was after the championship quidditch match last year, Regina was a chaser for her house, and Emma a seeker for hers. Slytherin won.

It was an incredibly tough match, the aggression was driven on by the Slytherin chasers and beaters. The green clad players had widened the score gap beyond hope and taken out so many of the Gryffindor teams' starters that after hour six Emma caught the snitch to take her team out of their misery.

When the teams landed to shake hands, Emma had been unable to hold her temper any longer. She stormed over to Regina who she had watched personally take out three Gryffindor chasers, the brunette was distracted by her friend and fellow chaser, Kathryn. There was blood streaming down Regina's face from a cut near her hairline, and the blonde Slytherin was trying to get her cleaned up.

Emma took hold of Regina's shoulder and whirled her around, recoiling slightly when she saw just how injured Regina was. It didn't deter her, however, "That was a cheap game, Mills."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Maybe if your team played fair for once-"

Regina cut her tirade off with a dismissive smirk, "Look Swan, I get it. It was a rough match and you're disappointed. There were a lot of dirty plays from both sides, I won't deny that. But I will not tolerate accusations of cheating."

Emma floundered for a response. She was mad and she wanted a fight, not this controlled lecture. But with a final huff she stormed away, it was just one in a series of interactions between herself and the brunette that left her feeling foolish.

She was brought out of her musings with that same smirk, "Looking at something, Swan?"

Emma realized that she had zoned out while checking out Regina's ass, she blushed and tried to come up with a response, but the brunette didn't give her a chance, she swept into the next compartment.

Each carriage they visited went the same way, Regina would knock and enter, go over the list of contraband items, and Emma would pop her head in, wave the cat around, and ask if it belonged to anyone. Each time she struck out.

When they had covered all of the compartments that they were responsible for and Emma still hadn't found the owner of the cat, she looked down at the ball of fur with question in her eyes, "Now what do I do with it?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I suppose you have a new pet." With that she walked, nay sauntered away back down the train to the compartment Emma knew held her gang of seventh year Slytherins.

The kitten scratched her lightly on the arm to get her attention and she scowled down at him, "I wasn't checking her out!"

* * *

Emma grouched throughout the entire welcome feast, the cat refused to go anywhere other than her lap which all of her friends took great amusement in. When finally the prefects were called to lead the first years back to the dormitories, she passed off the unhappy cat to Mary Margaret and dragged her feet to the entry way to meet Graham and the kids.

"Let's get this over with." Emma sighed lowly to the boy.

"That's not a very upbeat attitude for a prefect." A rough voice said, just over her shoulder.

Emma started, not having a clue how Regina had managed to get close enough to hear that and comment without the blonde noticing.

"I'm a little closer to beat up than up beat right now." She smiled, proud of her little play on words.

Regina spared her a withering glance before moving away to join the group of Slytherin first years and prefects.

"I thought that was clever." Emma grouches to her friend.

He chuckled at her and started leading the trek up to the tower. Along the way he pointed out important shortcuts, the library, and anything else he figured would be useful. Emma trailed along in the back making sure they didn't lose anyone.

She could easily spot the muggleborn kids. They drifted to the back of the pack, their eyes wide with excitement as they took in the animated portraits and moving stairways, they reminded her of herself in her first year. It softened her a bit.

That softening was undone a mere hour later as she and Graham met up with the rest of prefects and Head Boy and Girl in the main entrance. Regina had drawn up a detailed and color coded schedule for their nightly patrols. All ten of them had to work the first night as it was one of the most popular nights for people sneaking about the castle, but from there on it was just one night a week for each of them.

Regina handed round the schedules, "Any questions?"

Emma skimmed over her schedule, noting that she had been assigned to Tuesday nights with the male Hufflepuff prefect Archie, "Wait, Gryffindor normally has the late quidditch practice slot on Tuesdays."

Regina sighed as though Emma had personally decided upon this time to spite the brunette and ruin her perfect schedule, "What if you swap with Belle for Mondays?"

The Ravenclaw piped up at that, "I can't do Tuesday either, I help Madame Prince in the library."

"Robin?"

The boy shook his head, "Tuesdays are dueling club."

Regina sighed in mild exasperation, Daniel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I can swap with Emma, Gina."

The familiarity of the gesture combined with the nickname had Emma's eyebrows crawling up her forehead, "Thank you, Daniel but that won't work. Professor McGonagall wants students from different houses patrolling together so you can't take Tuesdays with Archie since you're both Hufflepuffs." She brought a hand up to her temple for a moment, "I'll redo the schedule, as for tomorrow night since quidditch isn't beginning for a couple weeks yet, Emma and Archie can still take care of the patrol."

There was a nod of agreement before everyone began splitting into two person teams to patrol together. Regina and Daniel together walked in the direction of Ravenclaw tower, Emma could have sworn she saw him brush his hand against hers when they rounded the corner.

She didn't want to acknowledge the flare of something that felt uncomfortably like jealously that passed through her at the action. She didn't have a thing for Regina Mills, that would be ridiculous.

Completely ridiculous.

It wasn't jealousy, it was distrust. Regina Mills was up to something, and Emma would figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for such a positive response, here's chapter 2! It's nice and long for y'all ;)**

* * *

Her investigation began the very next morning. And in her defense, she didn't even seek it out. She glared at the kitten who had taken over one of her pillows, rolled out of bed, shot a weak insult at Mary Margaret's already bright smiling face, pulled her messy curls back into something resembling a pony tail, and shrugged into a white button up.

Mary Margaret laughed at her roommate's bad morning attitude. As sixth years they were allowed a margin more of privacy and had small rooms with only one roommate as opposed to the larger six girl rooms of their earlier years.

"Come on Emma, don't want to be late to the first day of lessons!"

The blonde grumbled something lowly under her breath before halfheartedly lacing up her converse shoes. Mary Margaret simply slipped a loosely knotted tie around Emma's neck and practically skipped to the bathroom.

They entered the Great Hall together with both of them in much the same mood that they were when they woke up. Mary Margaret was practically bursting with excitement at the prospect of a new year of courses, while Emma was dragging her feet and sending glares at anyone who dared breathe too loudly. They settled into their usual spots along the Gryffindor table where David and Ruby were already eating.

The two were discussing quidditch strategy, and Emma took mild interest after her morning coffee began to work its magic.

"I think a lot of this year is going to come down to if Regina can find a good replacement Keeper." David commented.

Ruby nodded, sending a glance over to the Slytherin table where the brunette in question was seated between Kathryn and Zelena. Her usual gang.

"Wait, she isn't Quidditch captain too?" Emma questioned.

David merely nodded, his face looked grim.

"Shit." Emma muttered lowly. With the brunette at the helm of the Slytherin team, it looked as though Gryffindor's chance at breaking the streak of Slytherin victory was even smaller.

Now, looking at the older girl in her school robes, Emma could see the tell tale glint of a second badge next to her Head Girl badge which must be the one she received as Quidditch captain. Emma watched Zelena scoot aside as Daniel joined the group at the Slytherin table. He took the vacant seat beside Regina and pressed a kiss to her temple in greeting.

Emma's eyes narrowed, "What's her deal anyway?" She asked, interrupting the flow of conversation around her.

Ruby was the first one to realize she was still stuck on the brunette seated two tables away, "What do you mean her deal?"

"You know!" Emma sighed in exasperation, waving her hands about vaguely, "Her deal!" Ruby and Mary Margaret exchanged entertained knowing looks, but it was David who answered.

"She's not really that bad." He confided, "I know she's got some big bad reputation but I've been in classes with her for six years now and she's bloody brilliant. Sure she can be intimidating, but she actually tutored me in transfiguration last year."

"And what about Daniel, the Head Boy?"

This time it was Mary Margaret's turn to jump in, "Isn't it the sweetest? They've been together for something like three years now, and their last year they're Head Boy and Girl together." She sighed dreamily, and Emma hardly managed to contain her scowl.

"Why the sudden interest?" Ruby asked, already knowing the answer.

"I just wanted to know more about who I'll be working with all year." Emma shrugged, fooling nobody.

"Mhm." Ruby smirked, "I'll bet you wouldn't mind working under Mills." She winked.

Emma bared her teeth at the brunette, but didn't comment. She contented herself to stab violently at her breakfast sausage and send occasional glances across the Great Hall at the seventh year Slytherin.

Emma didn't have morning class, and neither did Ruby so the two made themselves comfortable in the entrance hall, watching the mad commotion of first years getting horribly lost in the overwhelming flow of students trying to find their classes. Ruby sniggered as a second year Slytherin tripped and fell down the last two steps of the main staircase.

Of course it was just then that Madam Hooch was walking through the hall on her way out the front of the castle. She heard Ruby's laughter and changed her course to confront the sixth years.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

Emma opened her mouth to make up some sort of excuse, but she was cut off with a wave of the quidditch instructor's hand, "Go make yourself useful, Lucas." She said, dismissing Ruby before turning on Emma, "Have you got classes this morning?"

"Not till noon."

"Excellent, come with me."

Emma followed sullenly, her head hanging. She didn't know what the professor wanted with her, but she knew better than to ask. Madam Hooch led the way down to the shed beside the quidditch field where they came face to face with none other than Regina Mills.

The brunette was leaning against the shed, examining her nails. She looked up when she heard them approaching and a surprised grin climbed across her lips.

"We'll need thirty brooms, lay them out in two rows in the green over there." Madam Hooch instructed, waving her hand vaguely at an area behind the quidditch pitch.

Emma grumbled something that resembled an 'okay', she grabbed fifteen brooms, balancing them on top of each other. She stalked away trying to make it look like she wasn't about to drop them all. When she was halfway across the field, Emma risked a peek back over her shoulder at Regina, and then did drop the brooms that she had been balancing.

The brunette witch had her wand out and was enchanting her brooms to fly ahead of her and smirking at Emma's struggle.

"Come now Miss Swan, we don't want to keep Madam Hooch waiting."

Emma scowled in response. She angrily pulled out her wand and followed Regina's lead in enchanting the brooms, she stomped along to the field and dropped her half of the brooms in a heap.

Regina rolled her eyes, and with one flick of her wand set them all neatly into rows. Madam Hooch appeared then, a group of first years trailing behind her. All of them had excited expressions, their eyes wide. She was lecturing them the whole way.

Emma was able to hear various safety warnings about staying close to the ground and not flying off. She smiled to herself, remembering her own first lesson on a broomstick. As a muggle-born, she was so very excited to finally learn to fly. Her broom had leapt up into her hand on her first try, and she had no trouble handling it when she was actually in the air.

She was a natural.

Madam Hooch had the first years gather round, everyone beside a broomstick, and then she made her way over to the two older students.

"Your job this morning is to make sure nobody falls off."

"I'm sorry, what?" Emma asked.

"Ever since Longbottom slid off his broom, I've had to be more careful about this. You are two of the best fliers in the school, and neither of you has class this morning. Therefore, you will grab a couple of brooms, and when these kids get airborne, you will fly around and monitor them." The professor explained, leaving no room for discussion.

Emma sulked back to the broom cupboard, followed closely by Regina. She threw open the door and surveyed the brooms left behind. Most of them were Cleansweep 5's with twigs bent and broken in the tails and scratches and nicks in the handles. They were older than the Golden Trio.

Emma had just resigned herself to one of them when a newer broom caught her attention. It was an older version of a Firebolt, one of the original models. Despite the age, it was clearly the best looking broom in the shed.

Regina and Emma both laid eyes on it at the same time, there was a beat of silence before both girls lunged for the broom. They both got hands on it, and a major tugging war ensued. Emma gave a harsh pull, dragging both of them into small shed. Her shoulders hit the back wall, knocking all the other brooms to the floor. Regina threw an elbow into the younger girl's stomach with a dirty smirk.

"Let go of the broom Swan!" She grunted.

"You let go!" Emma growled back, stepping on the brunette's foot.

"I'm Head Girl, and I'm telling you to give me the broom!"

"Well I'm a prefect!"

"I'm the Slytherin Quidditch Captain!"

The two continued to struggle over the broom until one well placed elbow from Emma knocked Regina off her balance. The brunette tripped backwards, never letting go of the broom and dragging Emma with her down to the floor of the shed.

They landed in a jumbled heap with Emma on top of the brunette, between her legs, the broomstick was somewhere to the side temporarily forgotten. Emma was braced on her elbows, but she was shocked to find herself this close to the Slytherin. From this distance she could see a small scar on Regina's lip and she noticed just how brown the wide eyes staring at her were.

Regina's breath teased across Emma's lips, and the blonde forgot how to breathe for a moment. She could feel all of Regina's curves pressed against her, and just for a moment she let herself duck her head in, intent on closing the millimeters between their lips and damn if she wasn't sure Regina's eyes fluttered shut in anticipation.

Their small bubble was broken when Madam Hooch yelled from across the green, "Let's go these kids are about to get airborne!"

Emma's head snapped back dazed, but Regina acted quickly. She rolled the two of them over and sprang lithely to her feet, she grabbed the nice broom they had quarreled over just before with a victorious smile and walked away with what Emma thought was far more sway in her hips than was strictly necessary.

Emma took a few more seconds to gather her wits before she tenderly got to her feet and brushed off her robes. She grabbed the least ratty looking broom and followed. It felt like she was always following Regina.

…

Half an hour later found Emma flying bored circles around the first years below. They were all taking shaky turns flying a course that Madam Hooch had marked with floating cones. Regina was at the other end of the course, looking just as bored.

Emma was lost in thought watching Regina fly. The brunette's hair was free behind her, the breeze making it look wild. She had never seen the brunette like this, her hair always plaited back when Emma saw her airborne at quidditch matches. Emma wondered if it felt as silky as it looked. Her jaw clenched slightly at that, she recalled the way that Daniel had so thoughtlessly run his fingers through it that morning at breakfast.

Emma was just remembering the way the brunette smelled like minty toothpaste and coffee when she was stuck beneath Emma after they fell during their impromptu wrestling match over the broom, when a flash out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her seeker reflexes kicked in and she shot towards the streak before it even registered what she was flying towards.

Moments later her brain caught up to her body and she realized just what she was flying full speed towards.

Across the pitch Regina's eyes snapped to the blonde blur. She had played against the Gryffindor quidditch team enough times that she recognized what their seeker looked like when she was flying as quickly as she could. The first year she was headed towards was a Slytherin boy on the smaller side, Regina could see his broom shooting through the air a few yards away and knew that he must have slid right off the end.

Regina flew quickly towards the impending collision as well, she watched Emma flatten herself along the old broom stick to get just a bit more speed. The boy was feet from plowing into the grass when Emma flew beneath him, snatching him right out of the air.

The broom wasn't designed to make the sort of tight maneuvers the blonde was forcing it into, and rather than being able to pull up out of the dive, she went down. Emma just sort of gradually flew closer to the ground until she slid ungracefully off the broom and into the grass. She slid around the broom and Regina was close enough to the pair that she heard something snap when they fell to the ground in a heap.

The brunette gracefully dismounted, dropped her broom, and sprinted to the tangle of robes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, the first year was already getting back to his feet but Emma was still on the ground. Regina pushed aside the flash of panic that gripped her, deciding to sort it through later.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said.

Regina nodded and focused on the blonde, "Emma, hey are you injured?"

The gryffindor let out a garbled moan that Regina was pretty sure was more swear words than anything else. She smiled and stroked the blonde's shoulder, "Emma?"

Finally, she coaxed the blonde to roll over and sit up. When she did, Regina grimaced at the blood streaming down the younger woman's face.

"How bad is it?" She asked taking in Regina's concerned expression.

"Not too bad." Regina replied.

Emma tried to narrow her eyes into a glare, but a sharp pain in her nose caused her to flinch. She brought her hand up to the pained area, flinching in that motion too. She dropped her right arm down to cradle in her lap and pressed her left gingerly against her nose. It came away bloody and her expression simply grew more sour, "Is it broken?"

"I'm afraid so, dear."

Emma's frowned, "I think my arm's broken too."

Regina gingerly felt the limb, checking it over for any irregularities and thanking the gods for the medical elective she had taken over her fifth year winter when she stayed at the castle, "It may just be sprained, I don't feel anything."

"Trust me, I've broken this arm at least five times since I've been at Hogwarts."

"Of course you have." Regina replied dryly.

"Can you fix it?"

Regina shot her a severe look, "You should go to the hospital wing."

The blonde groaned, "Come on Gina, I've already had to stop by twice this year. If Madame Pomfrey sees me again she'll never let me live it down."

An odd expression passed across the Head Girl's face. It was the first time Emma had ever used that nickname with the brunette and after her moment of surprise she was back to herself, "I refuse to fix your nose and have you complain for eternity about how I made it crooked. But I'll do your arm."

"As if you would mess up a simple healing charm. Please, just fix my nose."  
"No."

Emma huffed then winced as it went through her broken nose, "Fine, I'll do it myself." She said, pulling out her wand and pointing it at her face. It was a little awkward and she had a terrible grip since she was trying to hold it in her nondominant left hand.

Regina immediately slapped the blonde's wand down, "Never point your wand at your own face! How you've lived this long considering how reckless you are is beyond me." She muttered, she examined the nose that still hadn't stopped bleeding and she caved, "Fine."

She drew out her wand and pointed it between the blonde's eyes, she took a moment, thinking back on how many times throughout the years she had wanted to be in this position when Emma had done something particularly grating. Now she just focused her attention and said clearly, "Episky!"

"Augh!" Emma shouted, bowing in on herself, both hands shot to her nose, and tears were streaming down her face.

Regina remained impassive, watching the blonde with just a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"That hurt like a bitch." Emma swore.

"Sit still and I can fix your arm." Regina said with the remainder or a smirk on her lips.

By lunch time there had been no other major mishaps, but Emma swore that she felt Regina's eyes on her more often than she was able to count. She stalked into the Great Hall, her hair windswept and her tie loosened with her top button undone. When she plopped down beside Ruby on the bench, the other sixth year couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Rough morning?"

"You don't know the half of it."  
Mary Margaret joined them then, sliding onto the bench across from the duo. Her eyes widened upon seeing Emma's disheveled appearance, "Why is there always blood on your clothes?"

The blonde looked down and saw the red splattered on her collar. Out of habit she reached out to confirm if it was still damp or totally dried. In all honestly she had very few white shirts left without blood, ink, food, or potion stains somewhere on them, "It was just a broken nose." She shrugged.

"Did you go to the hospital wing?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma laughed for a moment before she realized that the brunette was serious, "No, Regina healed it for me."

This time it was Ruby's turn to jump in, "You let the she-devil point a wand at your face?"

Emma muttered a halfhearted 'bugger off' as her eyes wandered across the hall to seek out the older Slytherin. Regina was in her usual spot beside Zelena, her eyes alight at something the redhead was telling her. The brunette looked up and her eyes locked with Emma's. For a second, Emma expected the older girl to look away, but instead, Regina lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip, holding Emma's gaze the entire time. She finished and licked her lips, winking at Emma before turning back to say something to her friends.

Emma's face blushed deeper red than the Gryffindor flag. This was how she knew she was in deep, she was crushing hard on a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin, a straight, taken, elitist, Head Girl, Slytherin who could crush her like a bug. She was screwed.

* * *

 **A/N- Ugh the drama, sorry babes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- An after hours run in? Intriguing.**

* * *

That evening was her first night patrolling. Her new pet who she had affectionately nicknamed 'the cat' wasn't happy about his source of warmth having to leave so late in the evening, but she managed to leave him with a stern glare and a small treat of fish she had saved him from dinner.

She met up with Archie in the main entrance and they split up to begin their different routes. Emma had the dungeons and lower floors and Archie the upper ones, some bull about it being less likely to run into someone from your own house and thus make things more fair that Daniel had explained in their previous prefects meeting that Emma wasn't really listening to.

The halls were quiet, the first day of classes having brought everyone back into studious mindsets. Emma didn't mind at all, she appreciated the quiet time and the monotonous pacing. It quieted her mind and she could start to work through her newfound feelings for Regina.

Just thinking about the brunette made her skin prickle. She had always thought that her feelings for the older girl were completely innocent, casual admiration of her impressive quidditch skills, mild disdain because of their house rivalry. Alright, major disdain because of the brunette's damn haughty smirk and better than thou attitude and how she strutted about like she owned the damn castle. But still, never before had she entertained feelings like this.

Emma was just trying to sort out what exactly it was that had changed as she rounded the corner for the corridor that housed the entrance for the Hufflepuff common room. The portrait of the fruit bowl swung open to reveal a graceful figure who was walking right in Emma's direction.

With that confident swagger and the short hair that bounced with each step, Emma knew there was only one person that could be walking towards her. Emma's suspicion was confirmed when the person drew up to her, beneath a floating torch.

"Walking around after hours, Mills?" Emma asked.

"Just thought I'd go for a little stroll." Regina replied, she continued walking, giving Emma no chance but to fall into step beside her. Now that Emma could see her up close, she noted the slightly tousled slant to her normally perfect hair. She saw the edge of a hickey peeking out of the collar of her shirt.

Emma tried not to let her displeasure show, Regina wasn't hers anyway.

"A stroll through the Hufflepuff dormitory?" Emma knew she was entering into dangerous territory, but she couldn't help herself.

Regina chuckled shortly, "It was a long summer, I was making up for lost time."

Emma blanched under the knowledge that Daniel was in Hufflepuff, "Way too much information Mills."

"I never pegged you for a prude, Swan."

"I'm not a prude! I just don't need to hear the intimate details of you and the golden boy." Emma said, blushing deeply.

The brunette laughed and they fell into a loaded silence that ended when Emma realized she had just walked Regina back to the Slytherin dormitory.

"This is my stop." Regina smiled, spinning on her heel.

"Yeah." Emma said.

"Thanks for walking me." Regina's eyes sparkled with something like mischief as she took a step forwards towards Emma.

The blonde took one step back, and hit the wall. She was trapped as Regina advanced on her again, "It was no- no problem." Emma stuttered out as Regina filled her space.

The Slytherin had this little smirk on her face as she leaned in, eliminating the distance between them. Emma stopped breathing. She was positive her heart stopped beating.

Her eyes slid shut in anticipation, lips parted, and she felt Regina's lips press to her cheek.

By the time her eyes fluttered open, Regina was two steps away, smirk back in place, "I'll see you around, Swan." She winked.

Emma watched the brunette disappear into the gap in the stones that appeared in the dungeon wall. When the entrance to the Slytherin common room shut, Emma blew out a long breath, "Fuck."

…

"She didn't!" Ruby squealed.

"Keep it down!" Emma hissed, shooting a look around the nearly deserted common room. It was just past two am, and the only people left up were some desperate fourth years huddled over scrolls and potions books in the corner.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Come on Swan, nobody heard me. And even if they did, nobody would believe that uptight Head Girl just shy of felt you up in the dungeon!"

Emma glared and seriously regretted telling her friend about her late night encounter, "It wasn't that big of a deal, Rubes."

"From the ice queen, anything less than her cursing you into next month is a big deal."

"Just drop it, Ruby. Pretend I didn't say anything." Emma got up and started walking out of the common room towards her dorm.

"Emma and Regina, sitting in a tree…" Ruby began singing.

"Shut it, Lucas!"

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"I mean it Ruby, I can dock house points from you!"

"First comes vague threats at quidditch matches-"

"Ruby!"

"Then comes making out in the dungeons-"

The fourth years heads all snapped around at the loud crash that followed. Emma had launched herself across the back of a couch to tackle Ruby to the ground. The two girls landed in a heap on the rug in front of a fireplace, rolling around with each trying to get the upper hand. Ruby kept taunting the blonde, and Emma replied with a string of expletives until they rolled a bit too close to the fire and the edge of Emma's sleeve caught flame.

"Aguamenti!" Ruby shouted, splashing them both with water, and extinguishing Emma's shirt.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter. When they calmed, they both stood up and began walking up towards their rooms.

"You know, you kind of owe me now for saving your life." Ruby said.

"You're the one who set me on fire in the first place!"

"That was so your fault! If you weren't so goddamn gangly, you would be able to control your limbs and you wouldn't have caught yourself on fire!"

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this!"

…

Emma was thankful that Ruby managed to drop it. She dropped it for a grand total of approximately two seconds into breakfast. Emma and Mary Margaret were eating breakfast when Hurricane Lucas landed in the seat next to Emma.

She piled her plate with eggs and sausage, and poured a dangerous amount of coffee into her mug. Ruby had just taken an inhumanly large gulp of the warm liquid when her eyes widened, and her sip of coffee came out all over Emma's button up.

"What the hell Rubes?!" Emma shouted, jumping from the bench and grabbing a napkin to blot herself off with.

"Why is the ice queen all over the air head?!" Ruby shot back.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked, handing Emma more napkins, "Blot, don't wipe dear."

"Regina is macking on Daniel!" Ruby said. Without her permission, Emma's eyes sought out Regina across the Great Hall. Sure enough the brunette was in her usual spot towards the back of the Slytherin Table. Daniel was seated beside her, and the two were just breaking apart from a kiss that left Daniel with a smile much too big for Emma's liking.

"They're together!" Was Mary Margaret's reply.

"Would everyone just bring the volume down?" Emma whispered harshly, finally coming to the realization that most conversation in the Great Hall had subsided and all eyes were on them as a result of the shouting and Emma's quick jump to her feet. The blonde retook her seat, still blotting angrily at her shirt, her cheeks colored a deep red. She was coming to hate how much she was blushing lately. Add to that the fact that Ruby's coffee was really freaking hot, and her whole torso was turning pink.

Mary Margaret's face demanded an explanation that Ruby was all too happy to provide, "Head Girl Mills just about ravaged Emma against the dungeon wall last night, and I assumed that she would at least have the decency to be single while doing so, but then here she is this morning practically dry-humping the dopey Hufflepuff!" Ruby said in a hurried whisper.

Mary Margaret's eyebrows rose comically high until she turned to Emma for confirmation.  
"Alright, if you take everything she said, and tone down the rating from an M to a T, she's got it basically right." Emma admitted.

"That- that- that hussy!" Mary Margaret finally managed to stutter out.

Emma smiled, coming from the small brunette, that was an incredibly hard condemnation, "It wasn't anything, I just walked her back to the Slytherin common room and she kissed me on the cheek when we got there." Emma knew that the fact she couldn't meet the eyes of her friends as she recounted the story was probably an indicator that it wasn't nothing, "I'm probably just reading too much into it, I mean she's got a boyfriend."

"Where were you walking her back from?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The Hufflepuff dormitory." Emma mumbled.

"Oh, sweetie." The small brunette said with a level of pity that stung Emma.

"I've got to do hallway sweeps before class." Emma lied, swinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving her plate untouched at the table.

She stalked angrily up the steps and in the general direction of the Transfiguration classroom. Emma couldn't understand how Regina was having such an effect on her. She knew it was ridiculous to even entertain this silly crush and agonizing over Regina's already existing happy relationship was helping nobody. She arrived to class early and wasted time pacing the hallway.

By the time other sixth years began showing up from breakfast, Emma had come to a decision. She would forget about her ridiculous infatuation with the brunette, she would push it into a dark corner of her mind, not to be entertained under any circumstances.

With one final nod, Emma shook her hair out and joined the flow of students to class.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Ask and ye shall receive: some Quidditch for you all!**

* * *

Her strategy of ignorance works. It works for nearly one full month. Quidditch practices start and classes get difficult and she is able to keep her mind occupied and she only finds herself inadvertently day dreaming about wicked smirks and deep brown eyes every so often (or in Ancient Runes because yeah that class is boring as balls).

It works until a quidditch scrimmage in the fifth week of school. It's a friendly tournament with timed games, a chance for teams to let their new players get some experience before the actual competitive season starts and for experienced players to try out new moves. Most importantly it's a chance for captains to scope out their competition.

The tournament is an all weekend event and a decent amount of non-quidditch players turn up to support their friends. The first few games had gone by quickly with no notable occurrences and only minor injuries. Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff, Slytherin beat Ravenclaw, and in a surprising turn of events Ravenclaw crushed Hufflepuff. The final game of the morning and bleeding into the afternoon was the much anticipated first meeting of Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

The stands had an impressive amount of red and green clad spectators and rumor had it that some seventh years had opened up a betting pool.

Emma was out for the game, stepping out of the way for a second year seeker to get some experience. Instead she and David were in a high box taking notes to shape the team's training regimen for the season.

When the teams were minutes away from kicking off into the air, all too familiar laughter bounced up the steps to their high box. Emma did her best to regulate her expression as Regina and Kathryn appeared at the entrance. The two women stopped short for a moment before Regina broke a smile, "I hope you don't mind two extras."

"Of course not!" David greeted, mirroring her smile. Emma momentarily hated how kind the boy could be, "Make yourselves comfortable."

Regina took a seat right beside Emma, nodding cordially, "Good afternoon, Swan."

"Mills." Emma replied in a clipped tone.

The Hufflepuff captain (team captains took rotations referring these scrimmage matches) blew her whistle, and the players kicked off into the air. The game was lively compared to the other ones of the day, but there were a lot of sloppy mistakes, and compared to the pace of a regular season game it was quite slow.

Emma and David spent most of the game with their heads together, comparing comments on what was happening in the air. Kathryn and Regina were similarly engrossed in the game and their new teammates until one particularly dirty play that resulted in a player from each team getting knocked off their brooms.

Emma and Regina were both on their feet before the players even hit the ground, "What the hell, West!" Emma hollered at the Hufflepuff Captain, "That was clearly undue aggression. Throw Blaney out of the game!" She glared, referencing the fifth year from Slytherin she blamed the collision on.

The captain turned midair to reply but Regina beat her to it, "Come on Swan! We both know that was your scrawny chaser's fault!"

"Your beater was way out of line!"

Regina laughed shortly and took a step closer to Emma, her voice dropping dangerously low, "Maybe if you put anyone with a scrap of natural athletic ability on your team for once, they would be able to take a bit of turbulence!"

"Maybe if your team had any quidditch skill you could teach them some plays instead of relying on cheap intimidation tactics!"

Emma's chest was heaving with her anger and from the shouting match, and she could see the corners of Regina's mouth turning up in the first hints of a smirk, her eyes shining with mirth. It pissed her off. She wanted to kiss that stupid superior expression off the brunette's face.

Wait. That's wrong.

But Regina's face was too close to her own, and she could smell the minty toothpaste and coffee on Regina's breath and what she suspected was a cinnamon undertone of a spicy perfume, and she can practically count the eyelashes on the brunette's eyelids and she could feel herself leaning forward. But there was a hand on her shoulder dragging her backwards and it was David and his face was struggling between amused and concerned and angry and he was standing between her and Regina and she wasn't registering his words until she heard, "friendly tournament for the kids to learn." And she's moving on her own now, out of the box, down the steps away from Regina and everything she's been trying to ignore.

She found herself in the medical tent, she checked on her second year who had fallen during the Slytherin match. Aside from being a bit shaken, he was fine. Despite it she stayed in the medical tent for a while longer, needing a minute to herself, but not being able to stray too far from the quidditch pitch in case she was needed. Within twenty minutes, David showed up. The Slytherin- Gryffindor game had ended, a dead tie and neither seeker was able to catch the snitch within the time limit.

David was quiet for an awkward minute, his gaze scanning everywhere except for Emma's face, "Look Emma, I'm sorry about the whole grabbing you thing." He started, knowing from the last five years of experience that Emma was independent as hell and that his stepping in was probably not the best move, "I just thought if I didn't do something soon, I was going to have to drag you off of Regina."

Emma snorted a bit at her own image of her on top of Regina, and then immediately chastised herself, "It's alright. I suppose I may have overreacted."

The second year sniggered in his hospital cot, "You almost jumped Mills? She would have kicked your ass."

Emma glared at the kid, "Shut up, Tillerman." David joined the boy in his laughter, and Emma smacked him on the shoulder, "Hey! She would not have kicked my ass!"

"She did last time you fought." David shot back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know, during the quidditch finals last year after she took out one of our beaters and you two had a shoving match midair." David recalled without missing a beat.

"She wasn't winning!"

"She literally knocked you off your broom. Professor McGonagall had to save your ass." Emma growled and spun on her heel, "Our next game is in an hour and a half!" David shouted to her retreating back.

"Yeah, yeah."

The rest of the tournament passes in much the same manner nothing especially spectacular happens until the last match on Sunday. It's Slytherin against Gryffindor and the stands hold a record high number of students thus far in the tournament. The sun is beginning to set, painting the pitch in red and oranges.

David and Regina are both holding nothing back, stacking the rosters with veteran players. David himself is the only noticeable absence, having been hit by a bludger while referring and earlier match and not wanting to aggravate the wound. Emma took his place as chaser since the games were timed the seekers mattered less anyway.

The Ravenclaw captain blew her whistle and tossed the quaffle high into the air. Emma and Kathryn collided in an attempt to get first hands on the quaffle. The two got more preoccupied by throwing shoulders that neither saw Regina sweep in to clear the ball, darting down towards the Gryffindor hoops.

The game is quick paced and rough. Before the first ten minutes have elapsed, the sun had completely set and the pitch was lit by conjured balls of light. Emma isn't the worst chaser on the pitch by any means, she has plenty of raw athletic ability and in practice she's gained enough experience running opposition for their own chasers. The match is close, the score gap never grows larger than 30 points. The seekers have long ago disappeared in the general direction of the castle and things are getting more and more violent. The Gryffindor team had lost one of their beaters to a nasty bludger hit, and the Slytherin team was using a second string keeper because their first was taken out in a collision with Ruby.

Now time was running short and Gryffindor had a ten point lead. Ruby was streaking down the field with Emma hot on her tail when the brunette was intercepted by Kathryn. In a practiced move, Ruby dropped the quaffle and Emma caught it easily, as she approached the goals she let go of her broom to take a shot. Seconds before she swept her arm forward to throw the ball, it was taken right out of her hand.

Emma whipped around, spotting the telltale flash of green robes and brunette hair that let her know Regina has stolen the quaffle. She started her chase, catching up to Regina easily. The older girl spared her a brief glance and a smirk before flattening herself along her broom to get more speed. Emma did the only logical thing, pulled off to the side a bit and rammed back into Regina's shoulder.

The brunette was hardly thrown off course, and in moments she was rearing back to slam into Emma's side. This little shoving match continued for a full lap of the field, Emma preventing Regina from getting near enough to the goals to try and score.

On their second lap of the field a bludger came seemingly out of nowhere towards them, Emma reacted on pure instinct, ducking out of the way, arm up to protect her head. Regina didn't see. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion at Emma's actions until the bludger slammed into the side of her head.

In slow motion she slid off the side of her broom, plunging down toward the ground. When Emma looked up and saw only empty air where Regina once was, she panicked. She saw the blur of green robes hurtling down, flipping over in an uncontrolled free fall and Emma dove. Regina was hardly three feet from the ground when the blonde caught up to her. She threw her own body beneath the older girl's, grabbing Regina and pulling her in close. It was a moment so reminiscent of the first day of school when she saved the first year, but this time her broom could handle the close turn and Emma pulled up in the nick of time.

She heaved Regina onto her broom, cradling the brunette against her chest in something close to a bridal hold and she flew away from the field as quickly as was safe.

With complete disregard for the rules, Emma flew into the open front door of the castle. She zoomed overhead, ignoring the yelling of portraits and cheering students and made a beeline for the hospital wing. When she flew in, Madame Pomfrey was chastising her until she saw the unconscious Regina in her arms. Emma dismounted her broom and gently laid the brunette in a hospital bed.

"She was hit in the head with a bludger. She fell but I caught her before she hit the ground. I came as quick as a could." Emma explained in a rush.

The nurse nodded, taking all of the information in as she swept her wand over Regina to get an idea of exactly what she was dealing with, muttering to herself the entire time, "These stupid, reckless tournaments, no supervision." She said under her breath, "Bashing into each other for fun."

Emma forced down a smile because no matter how scared she was about this, about Regina lying unconscious, blood dripping down the side of her face from a cut at her temple, Madame Pomfrey muttering to herself about how stupid quidditch was, always managed to make her smile.

"Will she be alright?" Emma asked nervously.

The nurse had moved on to grinding some powders and mixing them into a bright blue flask, that completed she tilted Regina's head back, opened her chin, and poured a small amount of the potion into the brunette's mouth, "She's going to have a terrible headache when she wakes up, but she'll wake up."

Emma released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and dropped heavily into a seat beside the bed. With shaking fingers, she reached out and placed her hand gently over Regina's, reveling in her soft skin. She pushed down the emotion welling up in her throat, it wasn't something she was prepared to deal with now, but that didn't matter. Regina would wake up, she would be fine, everything was going to be alright.

The doors of the hospital wing opened and quick steps made their way over to Regina's bed, "Oh god, Gina."

Quick as if she had been burned, Emma withdrew her hand and whipped her head around, "Daniel."

* * *

 **A/N- Thank you for sticking with this, especially through the buildup :) Yes I know that the suspense is killer, but I promise next chapter there will finally be some relief! Thanks also for those amazing reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks for reading- in this chapter we've got some ridiculous Ruby, some v good Swan Queen content, and more ridiculous Ruby. Prepare for the ANGST, but don't worry, fluff is ahead, and a jealous Regina will make an appearance, all in time :)**

* * *

Emma had five minutes. Five minutes of peace and quiet sitting on her own in the Gryffindor common room before the portrait hole banged open with such force that she could hear the Fat Lady yelling in protest as a flood of Gryffindors wearing red quidditch robes streamed inside.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Swan?" Ruby was in the front, and she was smirking. Her hair was a windswept mess, and there was still sweat beading on her forehead from the match. The brunette dropped onto the couch beside her best friend.

Emma chuckled a bit, running a hand through her hair, "I don't know, Rubes."

"Well I've never seen you fly off in the middle of a match before, scrimmage or not."

"Regina was hurt."

"There was medical onsite." Ruby reminded her.

Emma snorted dismissively, "Yeah, like those sixth years had any idea what they were doing."

"You let them fix your arm when you broke it last year."

Emma squirmed under the accusing stare of her best friend, "She was unconscious, she got hit in the head by a bludger. A head injury is a far cry from a broken arm." Ruby nodded, but she had an expression like she was holding back something she wanted to say. Emma noticed, "Spit it out, Rubes."

"I just mean, you seem like you're in deep with this Ems. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not in deep." Emma said, immediately defensive, "I just didn't want her to get a permanent brain injury!"

"Hey! I'm just looking out for you." Ruby defended.

"Well you don't have to."

Ruby laughed shortly, clapping the blonde on the shoulder as she got up and left the common room towards the girls dormitory, "Like hell I don't, Swan. Like hell."

…

Emma avoided Regina like the plague. She saw the Slytherin the next morning at breakfast, she looked just as put together as usual, not a hair out of place. The only thing hinting at her injury was a small white butterfly bandage over her temple. Daniel was right beside her- as always- seemingly doting on the brunette.

Regina looked up, locking eyes with the blonde across the Great Hall, and a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. It was a far cry from the characteristic smirk that Emma was used to seeing, this smile was soft and gentle. It transformed Regina instantly, and Emma would have sworn the girl looked years younger. That smile warmed Emma through, and she couldn't help but smile in reply. Their gaze was broken when Kathryn said something to the other Slytherin and Regina turned her head to respond.

And Daniel draped his arm across her shoulders.

And Emma's stomach rolled. She dropped her eyes to her plate and pushed around her potatoes angrily. She made a pointed effort to avoid interactions like that with the brunette from then on. She never knew chocolate eyes could be addicting, but she was hooked and this detox was killing her slowly.

Nearly three weeks post quidditch scrimmage, Emma was wandering (patrolling) the corridor around the fourth floor. She was doing her very best. She was trying to ignore the feelings brought up by seeing Regina knocked out by the bludger. Trying to ignore how right it felt (in spite of how freaked out she had been at the time) when she was holding Regina in her arms as she flew to the hospital wing.

She was doing alright, Ruby was helping with that. Still, seeing the older Slytherin each week in Prefect meetings and in general around the castle was not helping. Especially seeing her with Daniel.

Daniel. She so desperately wanted to dislike the Head Boy, so desperately wanted to find some flaw to loathe in him, but it was nearly impossible. After he had arrived in the hospital wing and taken up the seat opposite her beside Regina's bed, he was nearly in tears, explaining how one of his friends who had been at the match had gotten a hold of him and told him that Regina had been knocked out and fell from her broom. He thanked Emma profusely for catching his girlfriend. Emma tried to smile even as he referred to Regina in that manner, like she was his. Which she was. Emma hated herself for hating him for that simple fact.

She tried to shake the thought from her head, and nearly collided into someone rounding the corner in the process.

"Sorry, I should have been paying-" Emma began. Freezing when she finally realized who she was talking to, "Regina."

"Swan." The brunette smiled a genuine warm smile, "We must stop meeting like this."

Regina began walking away, and for the second time, Emma found herself trailing the older Slytherin through the darkened corridors. She did everything in her power to not think about how soft Regina's skin looked in the faint glow of the moonlight and how much she wanted to just reach out and feel for herself.

She thought instead about where they were. Third floor, east wing, near enough to the Charms classroom, but more importantly, she realized that Regina must have just come from the library and couldn't help but have her interest piqued.

"Aren't you on a strict no homework waiver for the next week?" Emma asked, kicking herself for having remembered the snippet of conversation she overheard between Regina and Kathryn when they were talking about the brunette's recovery schedule from her head injury.

"I wasn't doing homework." Regina replied cryptically.

"Oh?" Emma asked. Regina wasn't giving anything away. Nonetheless, the wheels in Emma's head were turning full speed. The brunette was without a doubt one of the brightest students in her grade, hell in the entire castle. If she was in the library after hours, there must be a good fucking reason for it.

"No, my research was more of a, personal nature." Regina's eyes were shining with amusement, clearly taking pleasure in teasing Emma like this.

Before the blonde could question her more, Regina steered the topic of conversation off herself, "I've been meaning to thank you by the way."

"For what?"

Regina looked Emma straight in the eyes when she clarified, "For saving me."

Emma blushed, "Oh, that was nothing. Just, you know, doing what anyone else would have done."

Regina drew to a halt, they had found themselves at the entrance of one of the extensive courtyards. She leant against a stone pillar and regarded Emma closely, "From what I was told it was quite the daring save. That and you flew me all the way to the hospital wing."

"I- it was- yeah." Emma stuttered out, struck by the sincerity of Regina's words and the proximity of the brunette to her. They were standing close, not uncomfortably close, but close enough that Emma could feel her nerves on fire, her fingers screaming out to reach for Regina. She didn't.

"So, thank you, Emma."

It was the first time the brunette had ever used her first name outside of a medical emergency. She decided she wanted to hear Regina say it a million more times.

"You're welcome." Emma managed, mustering all of her courage to take a step in closer, invading Regina's space.

The older girl didn't step back, she rose to the challenge, reaching a bold hand up to tuck a stray bit of Emma's hair behind her ear. She let her hand linger on the blonde's jaw for a few moments, testing the water before she made her next move.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Regina leant in bringing her face closer in to her goal. Emma was shocked still, barely managing to keep her knees beneath her, and still not entirely convinced this wasn't a dream.

Regina froze a centimeter away from Emma's lips, the only thing betraying her nerves was the way her eyes darted questioningly between Emma's eyes and her lips, begging permission.

"Emma?" The question was so soft and so gentle, the blonde felt it more than heard it, Regina's breath ghosting across her own lips. Regina was beautiful like this, her skin glowing in the moonlight, and for a moment Emma was captivated. She wanted to preserve this moment forever, this moment of perfect want.

Her answer was immediate, she closed the gap. Bringing their lips together at the same time as she let her hands creep up, one cupping Regina's jaw and the other grasping her hip, pulling their bodies tightly together. A gasp escaped Regina's lips at the move, but in seconds she was falling into the embrace, her lips moving softly against the blonde's in an easy rhythm.

It was Emma who made the next move, backing Regina into the stone pillar she had been standing beside and swiping her tongue against Regina's lips in one move. Emma kissed like she was drowning and Regina was her only air, she kissed Regina like it was the last chance she would get. Regina didn't know how long they stayed that way, pressed tightly together, relieving months of built up tension in this one amazing moment, all she knew was that Emma was the one who pulled away.

Immediately, Regina's eyes were upon her, questioning the new distance between them. But Emma's eyes were downcast, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She didn't withdraw her hands though, her thumb traced circles into Regina's cheek, and her other hand still gripped her hip firmly, unwilling to let go.

"Emma?" The Slytherin asked quietly, playing with the soft hairs at the base of Emma's neck, "Talk to me, dear."

Finally Emma drew her eyes up to meet Regina's eyes, "I'm not your dear." She had a broken expression that cut straight through Regina, "I'm not your boyfriend."

Regina's face pulled into a guilty frown and Emma hated that her first impulse was to kiss that frown away. She hated that she couldn't just enjoy this moment, just relish that finally she had Regina here, in her arms.

The brunette began to explain, "You don't understand-"

But she was cut off by a dismissive wave of Emma's hand, "Don't." She turned on her heel, reluctantly letting her hands drop to her sides, "I've got to go."

"Emma." Regina called, but the blonde was walking briskly away from where Regina was still against the pillar. She tried to follow after, but Emma knew the castle well, she ducked behind a tapestry and took a short cut to Gryffindor tower. She fell in bed, still fully clothed, hardly caring enough to kick off her shoes. She curled in on herself, tears sprang to her eyes, she could still feel the ghost press of Regina's lips against her own.

Fucking Regina. Emma pulled her knees tighter in, cursing herself for letting herself have such a lapse of judgement, for giving into that temptation. A soft purring pulled her out of her self loathing for a moment and she looked up to see her kitten staring at her with wide eyes. She let out a wet chuckle and scratched him between the ears. He purred happily and snuggled into Emma's neck.

She fell into a fitful sleep, and awoke feeling even more tired the next morning.

Groggily, and with bags beneath her eyes, Emma dragged her feet as she entered the Great Hall, Ruby and David were talking quidditch beside her. As they headed toward the Gryffindor table, Emma's gaze swept habitually toward the Slytherin end of the room and she froze when she saw Regina in her usual place beside Kathryn, Daniel's arm around her shoulders like always.

Regina's eyes met hers for a brief second, they clouded with guilt and she looked away quickly. Emma snapped. She thought she could do this, she thought she could be the bigger person and ignore what happened last night, but seeing Regina there, comfortably under Daniel's arm proved to be too much.

Emma turned on her heel and stalked out of the hall. She ignored the calls of her friends and all but sprinted away, not paying much attention to the direction. Ruby and David caught up to her outside of the Transfiguration classroom, Ruby grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"What was that Emma?"

"Nothing." The blonde insisted.

"That didn't look like nothing." David tried in a softer tone, "What happened?"

Emma felt a blush rising on her cheeks, it was better than the tears threatening to prick at the corners of her eyes, "Last night, um while I was patrolling, I ran into Regina." She paused, her eyes glancing between her two friends, "We um well we-."

"You what?" Ruby asked, her voice dangerous and low.

"We made out."

"You fucking dumbass." Ruby said, voice laced with disbelief, "What were you thinking?"

"Ruby." David warned, trying to step in, but Ruby was not deterred.

"No, I really want to know." The brunette advanced on her best friend, "What the fuck was going through your mind when you decided to shove your tongue down her throat last night?"

"Drop it Ruby, I really don't need this from you right now!"

"Well you sure as hell didn't listen to me earlier when I tried to warn you!"

"Just back off!"

The two girls were toe to toe, and a crowd had formed beyond just their Transfiguration class. What felt like a third of the castle was crowded in the hallway to watch this fight.

"What I'm supposed to stand by and watch as you make these stupid mistakes? Watch you fall for ice queen?" Ruby asked with mirth.

"It wasn't like that, it didn't mean anything."

"Well it clearly didn't! Or maybe you didn't notice, she was still with her boyfriend at breakfast."

Emma's eyes flashed dangerously, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, you don't know! She's straight Emma. She's straight and she has a boyfriend and she's just using you!"

That was the last straw. Emma pulled back her hand, fist clenched and took a swing, hitting Ruby solidly in the jaw. Ruby stared at her in disbelief for all of two seconds before it was on. Both girls dropped their book bags and sprung at each other. Fists were flying, both of them knew better than to pull their wands not wanting to risk further detention for illegal dueling and both unwilling to truly let loose on the other with harmful spells. Emma swept her leg, taking out Ruby's feet, but the brunette was quick, grabbing Emma's collar so they fell to the ground in a heap.

The crowd around them was yelling various encouragements, trying to egg on the fight. Poor David was trying to step in and break the girls up, "Emma, let her go!"

"Fuck off!" Ruby yelled at David, trying to muscle the blonde into a headlock.

"Break it up!" A new voice joined beside David's and soon after, Emma felt strong arms wrapping around her middle and pulling her off of Ruby. Ruby too was similarly restrained by David. Emma twisted her head around to see who had grabbed her, and her face twisted into a scowl when she saw that it was Daniel.

"Let me go." She said clearly and calmly.

Daniel did as he was told, but watched her warily. Emma and Ruby both brushed themselves off, grabbing their bags.

"What's going on here?!" The unmistakable voice of Professor McGonagall cut through the noise of the crowd. The woman easily parted the mass of students and stared questioningly at the two bruised and bleeding Gryffindors.

Ruby was the first to speak, "We tripped." Emma nodded, backing up her friend's story.

"Did you fall on each other's fists?" The professor asked rhetorically, narrowing her eyes at the two. It wasn't the first time she had found these two at each other's throats, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She also knew that it wasn't ever anything serious. The girls were good friends, and sometimes this was how they ended up resolving their issues.

"The floor is pretty rough." Emma tried.

She stared down the students a moment longer before breaking, "Go to the hospital wing. You're both bleeding." Professor McGonagall finally said, "The rest of you, get to class!" She shouted, directing at the rest of the students. Instantly, the crowd scattered, nobody wanting to risk the wrath of the legendary professor.

Ruby led the way to the hospital wing, and Emma trailed behind her. Ruby peeked back over her shoulder and caught Emma's eyes, a smirk crossed her face, "You look like hell, Em."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh in reply, "Hey I got a few good hits in too!"

"You hit like a girl."

"So do you." Emma threw back.

They both broke down in laughter, Ruby threw her arm around her friend's shoulders, pulling her in close and ruffling her hair, "What am I going to do with you, Swan?"

"You could always beat the crap out of me." Emma smirked.

"You started it this time!"  
"Yeah, I did."

"Let's get cleaned up before Mary Margaret sees you with blood on your shirt again."

* * *

 **A/N- I know, I'm terrible. Drop a review telling me all about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry mom.**

* * *

Emma felt awkward. It was after hours and she was walking briskly through the castle with her bag over her shoulder. On her way she passed by Belle who was patrolling the hallway in the sixth floor, south wing. The brunette nodded with a knowing smile, "Enjoy yourself, Swan."

Emma blushed and nodded in response, quickening her pace.

When she reached the portrait of the mermaid that marked the entrance to the Prefect's bathroom, Emma hoisted her bag up higher on her shoulder and leaned in close to whisper 'essence of dittany'.

The portrait swung open to reveal the most lavish bathroom Emma had ever seen. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in everything, she froze when she spotted a figure in the corner.

"Fuck." Emma swore lowly to herself.

The figure spun around, and Emma let her gaze linger over Regina's features. Of course it was her, of fucking course it was Regina. The brunette was wearing only a black bra and a pair of black panties. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail with pieces escaping.

"Emma." The Slytherin's voice was weak and raspy like she'd just run a marathon. Upon closer inspection, Emma could see that the older girl was shaking, there was sweat beading on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, against her will she stepped further into the bathroom, dropping her bag and advancing on Regina.

"Yes, I'm fine." Regina lied. It was a bad lie, and Emma saw right through it.

"You look like hell."

"Are you this sweet with all the girls?"

Emma's expression hardened and she took a few steps back, "Right, well I'll just go and leave you to whatever it is you were doing." Emma said, waving a hand in Regina's direction.

"Wait, Emma I need to talk to you." Regina called.

Emma ignored her, going and grabbing her bag and heading out the portrait hole. Regina was quick, yanking her skirt and button up back on and stepping into her heels before chasing Emma out of the room and down the hall.

"Emma would you just listen to me for two seconds!" She yelled, fingers quickly doing up her shirt and pulling a green striped tie over her head.

"So what? You can tell me all about Daniel?" Emma shot back, thankful that the corridors were deserted at this time of night.

"For fuck's sake." Regina muttered under her breath. She took a moment to tuck her blouse back into her skirt and tighten her tie professionally, she looked perfectly put together, no hint at the fact that moments before she had been half naked in the Prefect's bathroom. Then louder, her voice full of exasperation she yelled out, "I'm gay Emma!"

That finally gave the blonde pause. She stopped in her tracks and turned to finally look at Regina, "What?"

The Slytherin closed the distance between them, standing just a foot away, "I'm gay, I like girls."

"What about Daniel?"

Regina bit her lip, thinking something through, then saying everything in one quick rush of breath, "He is too. Our families have been close for ages and he got it bad enough when he was sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin so when in our second year he came out we both knew that it wasn't an option and well it's just been the perfect cover from there." Emma got the feeling that this was one of the first times Regina had told this whole thing to anyone.

"So what about that time when you were leaving the Hufflepuff dormitory and you had that hickey?"

Regina blushed the smallest bit, "I was hooking up with Veronica Sinclair. She's Daniel's close friend and he had told her the truth about our relationship and occasionally over the last couple of years we uh- meet up."

"But you and Daniel kiss all the time." Emma accused.

"We don't actually, most times it's just cheek kisses."

The blonde nodded, steeling herself in this knowledge, "Okay, you're gay. Congratulations." Emma said, trying to control the way her heart was pounding because damn if this wasn't everything that Emma had been wishing for for these last few weeks. Regina was gay, Regina wasn't really dating Daniel, "So what?"

Regina's eyes narrowed in exasperation, "So I like you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a beat of silence before Emma's face betrayed her and her lips quirked up in a smile, "Really?"

Regina chuckled a bit and stepped forward, toe to toe with Emma, "Really. I don't just go around kissing anyone." She reached out to hold Emma's hand, playing with her long thin fingers, "I've been thinking about that kiss a lot."

"Really?"

Regina's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, "Really. I would really like to do it again, if you're up for-"

Before Regina could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Emma's lips back on hers. This kiss was different from the first, full of passion and confidence, and the knowledge that this wasn't wrong. Regina's fingers wound in blonde tresses, she moaned when Emma licked her way into her mouth.

They kissed as Regina steered them back towards a deserted classroom, reluctantly, she dropped a hand to pull out her wand and flick it, opening the door. She shoved her wand back down a sleeve and steered Emma through the door, kicking it shut behind them. Once the door shut, Emma took control.

Both her hands found their way onto the older woman's hips and she led them to the teacher desk at the front of the room. She easily lifted the brunette onto it, surprising Regina with her strength, and never breaking their kiss.

Emma stepped between the Slytherin's thighs, seeking out the contact desperately. She released Regina's hips to pull at her black wool sweater, lifting it off over her head and discarding it carelessly on the floor.

Emma quickly reconnected their lips, her fingers found Regina's blouse, setting about the task of undoing the buttons. The white shirt slid from Regina's shoulders, and Emma pulled away from her lips a second to just appreciate the beauty of this moment.

Head Girl Regina Mills shirtless on a teacher's desk, her modesty preserved only by a lacy black bra and her Slytherin tie somewhat loosened by now. Her ample chest heaved slightly with her breathing, hair mussed from Emma's own hands (no longer even resembling a ponytail), and her pupils wide and dark. Regina smirked and wrapped Emma's tie in her hand, using it to pull the blonde back to her, "See something you like?"

"Yeah, a couple of things actually." Emma let her confidence build, this was just sex. Well sex with basically a goddess, but still sex she could do.

She lowered her head, kissing down Regina's neck and sucking at her pulse point. The brunette moaned in appreciation, tipping her head back to offer more space to the younger girl to work. Emma grinned into the tan skin and nipped at her neck, soothing the area over with her tongue. Regina's skin was incredibly soft beneath her mouth, she could taste the slight salt on the brunette's neck. She worked at it until she saw a bruise form, earning a weird sense of pride seeing the mark she had made.

"Emma, please." Regina practically whined, her fingers working at the Gryffindor's buttons.

The blonde smirked in satisfaction, moving her kisses down from Regina's neck to the tops of her breasts, trailing along the edge of her bra while her own shirt was pushed from her shoulders. She cupped Regina's boobs through her bra, running her thumbs over her nipples. Regina moaned into the contact, rolling her hips into Emma, her black skirt bunching up around her waist, exposing a sinful amount of smooth thigh.

Giving in, Emma reached back to unsnap Regina's bra in an easy move, drawing the straps off her shoulders and discarding it to join the pile of clothes on the floor. And if Emma thought the sight of Regina before was breaktaking, it could hardly compare to this. Completely naked from the waist up, save for her Slytherin tie snaking down between her breasts, her skin shining in the moonlight.

She didn't waste a second this time, covering the newly exposed skin with kisses. Emma sucked one dusky nipple into her mouth, laving attention on it with her tongue, and rolling the other one between her fingers. Throughout, Regina wasn't idle. She pulled down the straps of Emma's bra, freeing her breasts without actually removing the garment. Regina expertly teased Emma's nipples into hardness, the stiff peaks pebbled against her palms.

When Regina's hands moved lower to trace Emma's abs before dipping down to pull at her belt buckle, the blonde got the message.

Thanking whatever gods there were that she was wearing at least a pair of cute panties, Emma helped Regina undress her the rest of the way, throwing her tie, slacks, shoes and socks onto the pile. She more securely rucked Regina's skirt up out of the way and teased the brunette's folds over her underwear, moaning when she found a growing damp spot. She did that, she made Regina Mills wet enough that it was soaking through her panties.

"Baby, don't tease." Regina begged, her hips jumping up into the contact. Her own hands were quick, reaching back to palm Emma's ass. She squeezed, massaging the firm muscle beneath her hands with relish.

Emma cut the older girl some slack, slipping her hand beneath Regina's underwear to finally stroke her sex, "God yes, Emma." The brunette moaned, rolling her hips into Emma's hand.

She started slowly, stroking up Regina's slit, dipping the tip of her finger inside teasingly for a second before sliding up to ghost across her clit.

Emma continued this motion a few times until Regina was just shy of whining, "I need you inside."

Emma claimed Regina's lips in a hot kiss as she complied, sliding two fingers into Regina's hot core. The Slytherin sighed at the action, and Emma swallowed the sound, pumping her hand.

Regina was finally spurred back to action, she brought her hands reluctantly off of Emma's ass to dip into her underwear, circling her clit firmly before plunging two fingers into Emma, matching the blonde's pace.

Emma's breath hitched and she redoubled her efforts, bringing her thumb in to rub over Regina's clit, her fingers picked up speed, pressing into the older girl insistently. She let her other hand rest on the desk behind Regina, leaning forward to bring their bodies as close as possible given their working hands.

Regina curled her fingers, rubbing at Emma's front wall, looking for the spot that would make Emma go, "There, Regina. Yes!"

She smirked, focusing in and moving her mouth down to Emma's neck, intent on leaving a mark to match the one Emma had left on her. Emma felt herself beginning to tip over the edge and she focused all of her energy on getting Regina off, her pumping fingers faltering in rhythm.

"I'm- ah, I'm about to come." Emma gasped.

"Me too." Regina panted, she curled her fingers once more, leaning in to whisper in the blonde's ear, "Come for me, baby."

With a final stroke, Emma came undone, Regina following quickly after. Emma withdrew her fingers, wrapping Regina in her embrace as their breathing returned to normal. After a moment, Regina drew back, her face was flushed with a beautiful glow as she smiled at Emma, the blonde returned the grin and both of them laughed a small bit.

"That was-" Regina started.

"Wow." Emma chimed in.

"Yeah."

Emma reached up and combed Regina's hair back behind her ears, kissing the brunette's forehead tenderly. Regina slid off the desk, still leaning against it for support as she straightened her skirt and retrieved her bra and top from the floor. The girls set about redressing, stopping occasionally for a kiss here or a touch there. Regina stopped Emma's hands as she was adjusting her collar and she reached up to fix the blonde's tie for her. She cinched it up and pulled her collar down over it, smoothing it over with a smile.

"Can I walk you home?" Emma asked, playing the perfect gentleman. All she wanted to do was snuggle up beside Regina and not let her go, not now that she had finally gotten what she had been waiting so long for, but it was nearly two AM on a Wednesday and she knew that wasn't an option right now.

"I would be honored." Regina grinned, playing along.

They walked down the corridor together, shoulders brushing as they walked. One thing was nagging the back of Emma's mind though, "What were you doing, earlier in the Prefect's bathroom?"

"I was going to take a bath." Regina said.

Emma quirked an eyebrow at her, "You're a terrible liar."

"I've been lying about a relationship for the last three and a half years."  
"Point taken."

When they arrived in the dungeon outside the Slytherin common room, Emma didn't hesitate to draw Regina into her. One hand on her hip, the other in her hair, Emma brought Regina in close and pressed their lips together. Regina linked her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her back enthusiastically, they broke apart resting their foreheads together and smiling.

"I had better go." Regina said wistfully.

"Okay." Emma sighed, dipping her head down to kiss Regina one more time before she stepped back. She watched Regina disappear into the common room. When she was gone, Emma couldn't help herself, she jumped into the air, pumping her fist and letting out a loud 'whoop!'

Her face was plastered with a wide smile the entire way back to the Gryffindor common room. When she stepped through the portrait hole, she was immediately hit in the face with a pillow, "Damn it Ruby." She said, but couldn't stop grinning, "Why are you always up in here at the middle of the night?"

The brunette shrugged, "I'm more of a night person, you know I'm bad at doing my homework during the day."

Emma just rolled her eyes, her grin still wide, "Whatever."

"What's got you so happy?" Ruby asked, "Did you enjoy your alone time in the Prefect bathroom?" The brunette wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross Rubes." Emma narrowed her eyes, "I wasn't, no."

"Masturbating, you can say the word you know?" Ruby teased.

"Well I wasn't."

Ruby's lips pulled tight in suspicion, "Emma, what were you doing that's got you basically glowing?"

Emma toed the rug and failed to meet her friend's eyes, "Promise not to get mad?"

"What did you do?"

"Promise me." Emma insisted.

"I promise." Ruby sighed.

"I had sex with Regina."

Ruby's eyes softened, "Oh Emma.'

* * *

 **A/N- So I hope you enjoyed that haha, this is only the second time I've written something like this so let me know what you thought! Also I'm taking a bit of a poll- what do you think Emma and Regina's patronus would be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Yeah, here's that angst I warned you about. And some jealousy ;)**

* * *

Regina was still with Daniel. Emma was pretending that it wasn't killing her. Ruby was pretending that she wasn't about to hex Regina every time her back was turned.

This went on for just under a month.

One month of late night meetings in deserted classrooms. One month of Emma picking at her food in the Great Hall because she couldn't help that her eyes would always dart across and find Regina and Daniel. One month of hurried sex in the middle of the night and acting like it wasn't happening during the day. They did this as the weather got cold and the seasons turned.

One night in late November, the two were pressed together against the wall of a classroom. Emma holding Regina between herself and the cold stone, both breathing heavy as they came down off their high.

Emma's words came out of her mouth before they even processed through her brain, "Come back with me."

"What?"

"To my dorm, come back with me. I don't want to have to say goodbye yet." Emma asked.

Regina looked down, smoothing out her skirt, "You know I can't, you know what that would look like."

"Then breakup with Daniel." Emma pleaded, "Date me."

Regina smiled sadly, "I can't."

"Why?"

The brunette took a deep breath, "You know ever since the War that people care a lot less about blood status and house alliances and all that. But my family is still very traditional. While they've given up their beliefs on blood status, there is no way that I could bring home a girl and not be disowned."

"So what, your game plan is to find a nice man to settle down with?" Emma asked, and she knew she was being harsh, but she couldn't keep doing this.

Regina's face hardened and she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "No Emma. I'm not going to find some man, I'm waiting until I graduate, then my inheritance will officially be opened to me and I can sustain myself without the approval of my family."

Emma nodded, she had steeled herself for this beforehand, and she knew what she had to do, "Well when that happens, give me a call. I can't keep doing this, I'm not Veronica." Emma spat the name with distaste, "I want more than just some late night hookup."

"Emma I can't-"  
"No I get it." Emma cut her off, grabbing her sweater off the floor and pulling it on over her head, mussing up her hair and sweeping from the room, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Emma-" Regina tried, reaching for the Gryffindor's arm.

"Just let me go, Regina."

She let her hand drop, "I'm so sorry, Emma."

"So am I."

…

The next day she was more muted than she had been in weeks. Ruby noticed. She brought Emma a butterbeer after evening practice. After evening practice really meant an hour after practice ended because Emma stayed out late, flying circles and doing drills until sweat was dripping from the end of her pony tail. Ruby met her in the locker room and steered her across the lawn. The two of them sat under the tree by the lake. Ruby didn't press her to talk, they just sat and watched the waves ripple on the lake.

"I ended it, with Regina." Emma finally said after a while.

Ruby nodded, "I'm not going to pretend that I'm not happy, because I am. You know I think she was just using you, and I think you're better off without her. But I understand that this must hurt for you."

Emma took a sip of her drink and let her head fall back against the tree, "I really like her Ruby."

"You did the right thing, if she wasn't willing to commit she doesn't deserve you."

"I know that, it just sucks."

They were quiet for a bit until Ruby spoke up, "Want me to curse her?"

"Ruby!"

"No, I'll be super sneaky, nobody will know it was me."

"No cursing, Ruby."  
"Fine."

The giant squid stuck a tentacle up in the air, breaking the surface of the water, and let it fall back into the waves.

"You know what you need?"

"Please enlighten me, Ruby." The blonde smiled.

"You need a girlfriend."

Emma laughed, "I think that's the last thing I need."

But Ruby had a glint in her eyes that Emma knew better than to mess with, "Friday night, I'm getting you a date, you're going to go out with a nice girl, have a good time, and have some great sex." She said it with a finality that Emma could only try to argue with.

"Where am I going to find a date?"  
"Leave that to me." Ruby grinned.

…

Sure enough, Ruby blew into Friday morning breakfast with a wide smile, she dropped into the seat beside Emma, clapping the blonde on the shoulder and pronouncing, "Seven o'clock, outside Ravenclaw tower, don't be late, wear something cute, but still casual. Oh, and do something with your hair."

Emma sighed, "I still don't think this is a good idea, Rubes."

"Well I think it's a great idea."

That evening Mary Margaret fussed over the blonde like a mother, performing all these small housekeeping spells to get the lint off of Emma's sweater, and clean her flats, and keep stray hairs down.

"Who are you even going out with?"

"Ruby won't tell me."

Mary Margaret's eyebrows crawled up her forehead, "Ruby set this date up?"

Emma smirked, knowing that her roommate was trying to picture the type of girl that Ruby would set her up with, "I know, but how bad could it be?" The two stared at each other a moment and then broke down laughing, "Yeah, it could be pretty bad."

Cat pawed incessantly at Emma's leg until she picked him up and cuddled him in the crook of her elbow, "Cat hair on your sweater, Emma!" Mary Margaret chided.

Emma smiled and ignored her doting friend, "Momma's going on a date! Let's hope she's not crazy!"

Cat meowed happily, batting at Emma's hair. She rubbed his head affectionately before setting him down, "Here goes nothing!" Emma said, gathering her wallet, making sure her wand was tucked safely away, and draping her coat over her arm.

"Good luck, I'll be with David if you need the room tonight."

Emma blushed. Mary Margaret was one of her closest friends, but talking to her about sex felt wrong, like talking to her mother, "Yeah, thanks MnM."

On her way out of the common room, Ruby sent a wolf whistle her way, "Looking good, Swan!"

Emma went over to the corner table her friend was sitting at, "Will you finally tell me who I'm going out with?"

The brunette just laughed, "You'll see soon enough."

"How will I know? I'll just be standing outside the common room looking like a dufus."

"Trust me, you'll know."

Emma smacked her friend on the back of the head, "Night Rubes."

"Have fun Emma! Just not too much fun." Emma ducked out of the portrait hole while Ruby was still shouting after her, "Use protection!"

The corridors were mainly empty as she made her way across the castle, curfew was a few hours off still, but most students were settled in the library, their common rooms, or the Great Hall. She arrived at Ravenclaw tower as a group of third year boys were exiting the common room. She tried to peek inside to see if anyone else was following them behind, but the door swung shut and the eagle headed knocker that marked the entrance glared at her.

"I'm just waiting for someone." She said unnecessarily.

She swore the knocker rolled its eyes at her.

Emma rocked up on her toes, glancing around and waiting. Finally, at exactly 7:02, the door swung open and Emma's expression went from nervous to relieved, "Elsa."

The other blonde smiled in response, "Emma."

"You look amazing." Emma complemented, feeling her cheeks heat up as she looked the other girl up and down. She was dressed casually in a skirt and sweater, but still the sight made Emma's palms start to sweat.

"As do you." The shorter girl replied.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked, then blushed, "Wait, you are the person I'm supposed to be meeting, right?"

Elsa laughed, "Yes, Ruby didn't tell you it was me?"

"No!" Emma smiled, leading the way as they started off, "She refused to. I was so stressed out."

"So was I a pleasant surprise?"  
"The best." Emma answered honestly.

Elsa was in Emma and Ruby's year, they had been in classes together before but never really spoken. She sent up a silent thanks to Ruby, remembering a particular moment in their fourth year when Emma had admitted to her best friend that she had a crush on the blonde Ravenclaw. She didn't know how Ruby had managed to set up this date, but she wasn't about to question it.

"Where are we headed?" Elsa asked as they exited the front door of the castle.

"I thought we could go down to Hogsmeade and walk around, maybe stop in that tea shop?" Emma suggested. As sixth years, they had freedom to leave campus and didn't have to adhere to the Hogsmeade visiting days that the younger students were bound by.

"Very original, Swan." The Ravenclaw teased.

"Oh?"

"Every first date ever between Hogwarts students happens at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, it's basically a rule."

Emma bites her lip, "Yeah, you got any better ideas then?"

"I can think of something."

The walk to the village was nice, conversation flowing easily between the two blondes. They were able to laugh and joke, and by the time they arrived at the village, Emma hadn't stopped smiling.

"Where to?" Emma asked, giving in to the shorter girl.

"Follow me."

Elsa led her to Honeyduke's where they went about, searching for the most obscure candy they could find. Emma insisted on paying for their loot, from there they went to the Three Broomsticks. They battled their way to a corner booth where they posted up with butterbeers and their candy. For nearly two hours they talked and laughed, making commentary on the other patrons of the bar and going through typical first date small talk.

"Alright, I dare you to try the lizard tail licorice." Elsa smiled.

"If I do, you owe me one embarrassing story." Emma countered.  
"Deal."

Emma regarded the toxic green strand of candy for a moment before closing her eyes and biting in. The candy bent and then snapped, a surprise center of sour liquid gushed out, Emma's face puckered in how sour it turned out being. She followed the bite with a long swig of butterbeer, "God that was rough." She grimaced, "Let's hear it!"

"Okay." Elsa laughed, "Um, one embarrassing story." She thought, "In my third year, I had a major crush on that French exchange student who was only here for the year."

"Aurora?"

"Yeah."  
Emma laughed, "Yeah, she was super cute."

"Anyway." Elsa smiled, "We had potions together, and I was too busy watching her to pay attention to my potion and I stirred a cleaning draft the wrong direction and I blew up my cauldron."

"No way!"

"Yes." Elsa chuckled, "There was potion everywhere, and Professor Gold made me stay after class and scrub the entire dungeon by hand."

"Yikes."

"I never lost focus in potions again."

They laughed together and finished the last of their drinks and began their trek back to the castle. The wind was blowing and snow was beginning to fall, lightly dusting everything in a fine powder. Emma shivered slightly and Elsa noticed, "Are you cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

Elsa quirked and unbelieving eyebrow, "You're shivering and your lips are purple."

"Okay, maybe I'm a bit chilly." Elsa unwound her Ravenclaw scarf from around her neck and stood up on her toes to slide it over Emma's head, "You don't have to-"

"Accept my scarf, it won't shatter your toxic Quidditch player masculinity." Elsa commanded.

Emma blushed, grateful that her cheeks were already pink from the wind, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You look good in Ravenclaw colors."

Emma rolled her eyes, letting her arm brush against Elsa's as they walked.

"You're wearing a skirt, how are you not cold?" Emma asked.

The Ravenclaw chuckled, snowflakes glittered in her loose braid, "Ever since we were small, Anna and I have spent our winter holidays with our grandparents across the ocean in Canada, so I got used to hard winters. The cold never bothered me anyway."

Emma escorted the shorter girl all the way up to Ravenclaw tower, pausing at the bottom of the steps and checking her watch, there was just a couple of minutes left until curfew, but she was reluctant to say goodbye.

"Thanks, I had a really great time tonight." Emma said.

"I did as well, I would love to do this again sometime."

"Me too."

They stood for a moment in a loaded silence, Emma looking down at her feet, and a smile creeping across Elsa's face. Deciding to be bold, the Ravenclaw reached up to take hold of her scarf around Emma's neck and using it to pull Emma into her.

Their lips melded together and Emma sighed into the kiss, her hands wrapping around the shorter girl's waist. The kiss heated, Elsa's tongue exploring the Gryffindor's mouth while her hands wound in her hair.

They were broken up by a shout at the end of the hall, "It's past curfew, get to your common room, that's five points from Ravenclaw each!"

Emma blushed deeply, turning to face the voice she knew well by this point, "That's five from Ravenclaw and five from Gryffindor, though as a Prefect I'm pretty sure I'm exempt." She said, taking some enjoyment in the shock on Regina's face.

Elsa beside her tried to contain her amused laugh, but only succeeded in quieting it. Emma turned to her date, "Thanks again, this was fun."

Elsa returned her smile, "We'll do this again soon."

"Yes."

Elsa rocked up on her toes to press one final kiss to Emma's lips before slipping her scarf off of Emma and beginning her trek up the tower staircase.

When Emma turned around, the corridor where Regina had previously been standing was deserted. She leisurely made her way to Gryffindor tower, still basking in the happiness from her date, and when she walked into the common room she wasn't surprised to find Ruby sitting up at a corner table with papers spread out in front of her.

"Good date?" Ruby asked.  
"Amazing."

"Anything you want to tell your Auntie Ruby?"

"Gross." Emma laughed, sliding into a seat beside her friend, "But thank you, really." She looked at the scroll her friend was scratching away at, "You misspelled goreshien root." She pointed out.

"Damn it." The brunette scratched the word out and tried again.

"So I ran into Regina tonight."

"What?"

"After I walked Elsa back to Ravenclaw tower, we were um kissing-" She said embarrassed.

"Yeah, Swan."

"Shut up." Emma elbowed her friend, "Anyway I guess we lost track of time and Regina caught us out after curfew and docked house points."

"You're lucky she didn't hex Elsa into next year." Ruby snickered.

"She doesn't care. She's still with Daniel." Emma said.

"Yeah, sure." The brunette smirked in disbelief, "So when are you going out with Elsa again?"

"Soon, I hope."

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing, special thanks to everyone who left their opinions to the patronus question from last chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thanks for all of your replies to my little poll :) The point of which should become apparent soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Daniel was a deep sleeper. Thunderstorms, fireworks, first years screwing around in the common room, he could sleep through it all. He even fell asleep his third year at a quidditch game. Which is why he was so very confused when he was brought back into consciousness at nearly three in the morning on Saturday.

His first instinct was to lash out, slapping the air around his head blindly while groaning and burrowing deeper into his pillows.

"Daniel, would you just wake up!"

The boy groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes, "How did you get in here?"

"I'm Head Girl." Regina huffed, dropping to sit on the edge of her best friend's bed.

"Right. What time is it?"

"Two forty five."

"Why are you in my bed at this time on a Saturday? And if it's some ridiculous quidditch thing I swear I'll jinx you."

"I had to patrol the castle."

Daniel did his best to glare at the girl given how exhausted he was, "Regina, why are you here?"

The brunette twisted her hands in her lap, "I saw Emma kissing someone tonight."

Daniel's glare immediately softened, "Oh sweetie." He scooted over to make space, drawing down his covers. He had been best friends with Regina since they were seven years old, and he knew that despite the hard front that the brunette puts on, she was secretly a big cuddler.

Regina didn't hesitate to kick her shoes off and slide beneath the covers, "I'm such an idiot."

Daniel threw an arm around the short girl's shoulders, rubbing reassuringly, "Yeah, you are."

"I thought this was the part of the best friend speech where you're supposed to say 'no Regina you're not an idiot' and then we eat ice cream."

Daniel chuckled, "This is the part of the best friend speech where I tell you to get your head out of your ass and realize you screwed up by letting Emma go and now you have no right to mope over her moving on and getting over you."

"I didn't let Emma go, I didn't have a choice!"

Daniel sighed, this was one conversation he wasn't looking forward to, "I know, I know, your mother. But are you ever going to actually stand up to her?"

"Once I graduate and have access to my-"

"Inheritance right." Daniel finished for her, "Before that is was just until you're made Head Girl, and before that just until you were of age, and before that until you got your OWL results."

Regina bit her lip in guilt, "There's always going to be a reason to hold out on this Regina. If I didn't know any better I would say you're afraid of confronting your mother."

Immediately the brunette was defensive, "I'm not-"

"I know"

They were quiet for a moment, both lost in thought. Regina broke it, "What should I do?"

"Gina my dear, I'm afraid we might have to break up."

"But what about-"

"It's not you, it's me." Daniel said with a wide smirk, clearly he was enjoying this more than he should be, "It's time we move on. I just don't see a future with you."

"Daniel-"

"I think we should see other people."

"Dan-"

"I just don't think I can love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"Oh my goodness-"

"Gina, I'm gay and I think it's your fault."

Regina rolled her eyes and shoved the tall boy on the shoulder, "Are you quite done?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Anyway, what I was trying to say is, what are you going to do?" Regina asked seriously, "You know how that would look, your girlfriend of four years suddenly breaks up with you and starts dating girls."

Daniel nodded, "I've come to peace with the fact that I'm going to have to come out to my family sooner or later, and I think I'm tending towards sooner. I can't stand all this lying much longer. It's eating me up inside."

"Me too."

"Let's make a pact, Christmas holiday we tell our families."

Regina laughed, "A big gay pact it is."

They shook hands on it and Regina let her head fall back on the boy's shoulder, "What am I going to do about Emma?"

"I don't know. But you know it wasn't cool of her to try and drag you out of the closet, right?"

Regina squirmed a bit, "That wasn't her intention, she wanted more than just sex and that wasn't something that I could give her if I didn't come out to my family."

"Yeah, just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I will be. How do I get her back?"

Daniel thought, "I don't know, but it better be something big if she was making out with another girl in the hallway."

Regina frowned, "Big how?"

"Oh we're talking grand gestures, public displays. It might help if you let on that you actually have emotions occasionally." He teased.

"But you know I don't have any of those."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Gina, if you want her, you're going to have to show her."

"I know." The brunette sighed, "I know."

…

At Saturday morning brunch, Regina hardly touched her food. She slept over in the Hufflepuff dormitory and left early around seven, her eyes puffy from exhaustion and her clothes wrinkled. She stopped by the Slytherin dorm to change and make herself somewhat presentable before loading up her book bag and going down to the Great Hall.

When she arrived it was still early and the hall was occupied by the Hufflepuff quidditch team who had the early practice slot, and an assortment of older students who were bent over textbooks and rolls of parchment.

Regina scanned the hall, her lips twisting in slight displeasure as she saw the blonde she had caught lip locked with Emma last night sitting at the Ravenclaw table writing something with a look of intense concentration. Regina studied her from across the large room, scrutinizing her closely, what did Emma see in her? Sure the girl was beautiful and judging by the fact that she was up so early and studying she was probably quite smart (plus she was in Ravenclaw). But aside from that, she didn't appear to be special, Regina couldn't recall seeing her on the Ravenclaw quidditch team, nor was she a member of the dueling club, or any of the other various clubs that Regina was a part of, what made Emma interested in her? Who even was she? Regina wracked her brain, trying to come up with the name of the blonde she had seen around for the last few years, Chelsie? Ella? Elsie?

She gave up and cracked open her transfiguration textbook to at least try and be productive while she waited for Kathryn to get up. The blonde notorious for sleeping in on the weekend and Regina wasn't enthusiastic that her friend would be up anytime soon.

She got through a hefty amount of reading before a loud crashing sound caught her attention. Her eyes flicked up to see none other than the Emma Swan, her hands out in front of her like she had tried to catch something, and a handful of plates and silverware on the ground. Ruby was standing behind her and smirking. Regina put the pieces together to assume that the brunette had pushed Emma in the direction of the Ravenclaw table and the clumsy blonde had tripped straight into it.

Regina tried to surreptitiously watch as Emma made her way over to where Elsa was sitting. The Gryffindor slid onto the bench beside Elsa, turned around to sit backwards. She said something that made Elsa throw her head back in laughter. Regina watched them talk for a bit longer before Emma leaned in to kiss the Ravenclaw chastely before she stood with a goofy smile and went back to the Gryffindor table where she dropped into a seat next to Ruby who leaned in and whispered to Emma, earning herself a shove.

"What did that paper do to you?" Kathryn asked, drawing Regina out of her staring.

"What?"

"Your paper." Kathryn nodded at the parchment gripped tightly in Regina's hand.

"Fuck." The brunette muttered, trying to straighten out and save the beginning of her transfiguration essay she had been fisting absentmindedly while watching Emma.

Kathryn pulled a stack of toast toward herself and started digging in, "Where were you last night? I was up until two working on my runes essay and I didn't see you come in."

"I was with Daniel."

"Oh." Kathryn smiled, "How is my very favorite Hufflepuff?"

"He's good. He broke up with me." Regina confided.

"Again?" Kathryn asked dramatically, "What was it this time? You refused to let him copy your potions homework? You stole his favorite hat? You forgot to compliment his eyebrows? I told you that you should say something- he was shaping them for like an hour yesterday!" Kathryn listed off all the reasons she could remember that Daniel had 'broken up' with Regina lately.

Regina grinned, "No, none of that. He actually broke up with me this time, for real."

"Oh sweetie, are you guys going to tell your parents?" Kathryn was the only other person at Hogwarts who knew that their relationship was a cover.

"Yeah, both of us are going to come out over Christmas break."

Kathryn covered both of Regina's hands with her own, stopping the brunette's nervous motions of trying to smooth out her ruined essay parchment, "You're so brave and I think you're amazing. You know that if you ever need anything I'll be here for you. If it doesn't go well with telling your mom, you're always welcome at my house. I'm pretty sure my mom likes you better than she likes me, anyway"

Regina would never admit it, but tears pricked at the corner of her eyes with Kathryn's reassurance. The blonde gathered her friend into her arms and hugged her close, rubbing her back. If she felt a couple of tears drop onto her shoulder, she didn't mention it. Nor did she mention the green eyes of Emma Swan on the two of them from across the Great Hall.

When they broke the hug, Regina wiped her eyes as sneakily as she could.

"So you got to keep his sweater in the divorce?" Kathryn teased, referring to the oversized black sweater trimmed with Hufflepuff yellow that Regina was wearing.

She let out a wet laugh, "I stole this sweater fair and square last year."

…

"It's truly unfortunate, such a shame." Emma heard Mary Margaret saying to David as she sat down across from them at dinner that evening.

"What's a shame?"

"Regina and Daniel broke up." Mary Margaret answered.

"Oh." Emma tried to act disinterested as she began putting food on her plate, "Do you know why?"

"No, but from what I've heard it was mutual and neither of them seems too torn up about it, but it must be a front. They were together three and a half years."

David patted his girlfriend's hand, "Maybe they just grew apart."

"I heard a rumor that Regina was cheating on him."

"What?" Emma dropped her fork.

Mary Margaret looked at her critically, "Kelly from Ravenclaw told me that someone told her that they overheard some third years talking who said that they had seen her coming back to the common room at all hours of the night all days of the week even when she wasn't on Head Girl patrol looking disheveled ."

Ruby snorted, "Well if Kelly hard from someone who knows someone who overheard it must be true."

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes, "You don't have to be constantly mocking someone."

"Not just someone." Ruby smirked, "You."

"Ruby." David said in a warning tone, ever the mediator.

"She's still wearing his sweater, poor dear." Mary Margaret said.

As one the group turned to glance at Regina to confirm the sweater comment just as the brunette looked up, meeting the Gryffindors' eyes. The other three quickly diverted, embarrassed to have been caught, but Emma held Regina's stare. She looked defeated and tired, Emma sent her a small gentle smile that Regina returned.

…

It was past midnight and Regina was in her dorm room with her door shut and locked tight. Standing completely naked, she was sweating all over hand her hands were shaking. She focused all of her attention, drew in a deep breath and tried again.

She could feel the magic coursing through her veins, feel her bones start to shift, feel them growing and shrinking. With a cry she fell to her knees.

A sharp knock on the door broke her concentration and in a rush of pain her features returned to normal. Regina screamed out in the agony of being ripped back mid transformation and the resulting pounding at her door only worsened the torment.

"Regina! Are you alright? Open the door!"

The brunette tried to yell in reply, but her voice was too hoarse to speak. She staggered to her feet and grabbed her robe from off her bed post. Tying the sash, she leant heavily on her door frame as she unlocked it and removed the enchantments she had placed.

Once the barriers were taken down, her door burst open and Kathryn was upon her in a moment. Her hands fluttered about, raking Regina's hair back, cupping her cheeks, clasping her shoulders, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Regina managed to say, her voice ragged and hoarse.

"You know better than to mess around with Dark Magic." Kathryn's voice was laced with concern and warning.

"It's not Dark." Regina reassured her friend immediately, "I promise, it's nothing to worry about." The brunette's voice was returning to normal and she was recovering her strength.

Kathryn leveled her with one final hard look before nodding, "Alright, Daniel needs to meet with you, something about punishment for a repeat offender of breaking curfew."

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

Once Kathryn left Regina alone again, the brunette fell backwards onto her bed. She let out a long breath and scrubbed her hands down her face. This was the closest she had ever gotten, she knew she was just moments away from a full transformation before Kathryn had interrupted her. She was pissed, she had done everything, studied every tome, asked as many questions as she could without being obvious, and carried that mandrake leaf in her mouth for a whole month. Those dang kids at the Uganda school learned this at age fourteen, why was this such a struggle for her?

With an annoyed huff, Regina stood and got herself dressed. She quickly made her way to the fifth floor, where the Prefect office was located. Office was a generous word for the broom closet from which the whole operation was based. It was barely big enough to fit an old scratched desk they had rescued from an abandoned classroom on the eighth floor, a few chairs, and a row of file cabinets that held records of all incidences.

Regina gave the password and entered, seeing Daniel sitting across the desk from a forlorn Ravenclaw. She took the chair beside Daniel and picked up the file that he slid to her. She quickly skimmed it, and focused her attention on the boy sitting across from them. He was small and thin, even for a first year, his hair was light brown and a little unkempt, there were bags beneath his eyes and he was fidgeting with his fingers in his lap.

"So," Regina began, "can you tell me why you've been doing this?"

The boy kept his gaze down in his lap and only offered them a halfhearted shrug.

Regina sighed, "Sweetie, we can't help you if you won't talk to us."

The boy shrugged again.

She and Daniel shared a look, just as Regina was getting ready to start again, the door swung open and none other than Emma Swan entered, her eyes falling on the boy, "Henry."

"Emma!" He turned around with a full smile.

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly, "What's going on?"

Regina pursed her lips at the intrusion, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N-** **What was Regina doing? Why is Henry sneaking out? How does Emma know him? Oh intrigue, mystery ;) Drop a review, let me know what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing, super encouraging as always! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"Emma!" He turned around with a full smile._

 _She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly, "What's going on?"_

 _Regina pursed her lips at the intrusion, "What are you doing here?"_

"I'm here for Henry." Emma said.

"We don't have student representation at initial disciplinary meetings." Regina was doing her very best to be professional, but finally being able to interact with Emma after their long stint of radio silence was killing her.

"I'm not his representation, I'm just here for moral support."

Daniel was the one who broke the staring contest between the two women, "You know that these meetings are confidential, Emma."

"I want her here." It was the first sentence that Henry had spoken to Daniel and Regina since he'd arrived, and the Head Boy caved in.

"Alright."

Emma took a seat beside Henry and smiled reassuringly at him while Regina picked up her line of questioning, "So, Henry, why are you sneaking out of the common room past curfew?"

He shrugged again but this time it was Emma who stepped in, "You can't play the silent game all night, why are you breaking curfew?"

"I was going to the kitchen." He admitted.

"Oh Hen." Emma sighed, her face was drawn, "You know you don't have to worry about stuff like that here, right?"

He shrugged, eyes back down on his fingers.

"How many times have you snuck out?" She asked gently.

"I dunno, a few."

Emma looked to Daniel who had the answer, "He's been caught nine times."

Emma whistled, "You know better, bud."

"Yeah." He nodded, reluctant to meet Emma's gaze.

"Can you go wait outside for a minute?"

He stood and exited the office, shutting the door behind him.

Emma didn't hesitate to fill the silence, "Look I know that normally with someone who repeatedly sneaks out like that it would be a few weeks detention and a letter home, but can we just keep this on the down low? Detention and no letter?"

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"It will do more harm than good."

Regina's eyebrow began crawling up her forehead, "Care to share?"

Emma took a breath and ran a hand through her hair. She was wearing an old quidditch jersey and a pair of grey sweatpants, it was clear that she had been pulled from her bed for this, "Henry is an orphan, he lives in a group home. He bounced around the muggle child care system when he was young and once he showed magical ability at age nine he was moved to the magical system. Sometimes these homes- especially the muggle ones- don't have enough food, or they monitor what the kids eat. Henry in particular has always been anxious about having enough to eat. He's probably been hiding food away in his room, and if you send a letter to the group home it certainly won't make things any easier when he's got to go back for break."

Emma fell silent and the quiet settled heavy and awkward over the room.

"How do you know Henry?" Regina asked gently, already suspecting she would know the answer.

"We um- we live together, at the group home. I'm the oldest kid there and whenever the others need something, they come to me. A third year from Gryffindor woke me up because one of her friends told her that Henry was in trouble. Henry's been with us for just under two years."

Daniel's expression was serious yet kind, "I think we can make an exception in his case."

"Thank you." Emma breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll talk to him about the food thing."

They called the boy back in and told him of his two week detention sentence and dismissed him to go back to bed, Emma hugged him and ruffled his hair before sending him on his way Daniel left to walk him back to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Regina and Emma were left alone outside of the Prefect office.

"Emma can we talk?"

"I've gotta get back."

"Emma-" the blonde was already halfway down the hall, headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Regina huffed in frustration and followed after her.

"I don't want to hear it."

But the older girl was not to be deterred, "Well you're going to."

By this point they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Emma tapped briskly on her frame to wake her up, "Snapdragon."

"Emma, I just wanted to tell you-"

"Snapdragon!" Finally the Fat Lady woke up and her portrait swung open, muttering the entire time about disrespect. Emma stepped through and Regina tried to follow, but the Fat Lady was swinging shut and Regina wasn't quick enough except to try and stick her hand in the gap.

"Daniel and I broke up and I'm coming out to my mother over Christmas break." She called into the fist sized gap between the portrait and the wall.

She stood for a moment waiting, the Fat Lady yelling all sorts of blasphemy as her. Her hand was throbbing. Then the door opened.

Emma stood there, face unreadable as she looked at Regina. The brunette withdrew her hand and massaged it gently, "I was wrong to leave things the way I did, and I shouldn't have put you in a position like that where I was basically forcing you out of the closet."

"No, you were right, you're more than a hookup, you deserve better." Regina said.

Emma nodded, "I know I do. And I have that, with Elsa."

"I um-" Regina bit her lip and then her spine straightened, she was done with this. She had been timid too long and hell if she were going to hold back now, "I like you Emma I really do and I'm sorry about how I treated you before. I want to make it right and I want another shot."

Emma swallowed hard, tears were threatening to fall because this is everything she wished she could have heard Regina tell her weeks ago, "Look Regina, I'm super proud and happy that you're going to come out to your family, but this is too little too late. I moved on, I'm with someone else."

"I know." Regina said, she was scared but she was putting it all on the line, "I really like you, Emma, and that's not going to change just because you're in a relationship."

"I can't do this right now."

"Okay, I just want you to know I'm not giving up."

Emma didn't say anything, she just gave the brunette a weak smile and wave good bye. Regina returned the smile and stepped back finally, allowing the portrait to swing shut. The Fat Lady was still muttering angrily.

Regina began walking back to the dungeon feeling lighter than she had in ages. Everything was finally out on the table and now she was going to do her damndest to get Emma to give her another chance.

…

The next morning started Regina's determination to win over Emma. It began at breakfast, she arrived early as usual and did her very best to smile as she waited for Emma to show up. Kathryn got there first, sitting beside her friend, "What's wrong with your face?"

"I'm smiling."

"You look pained." Kathryn teased.

"I look friendly and approachable and apologetic." Regina corrected.

The blonde laughed, "Alright I'll bite, why are you smiling like a serial killer at breakfast?"

Regina huffed in annoyance, "I told Emma that I'm coming out to my family and now I'm trying to prove that I deserve another chance with her."

"Even though she's dating someone else."

"Yes Kathryn! Even though she's dating some Ravenclaw girl!" She groused.

"So what's your plan?" Kathryn asked. Her friend was quiet for a beat too long and Kathryn laughed, "You don't have a plan beyond smiling, do you?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"Right."

She and Regina both noticed the loud entrance of Emma, Ruby, David, and Mary Margaret into the great hall and Kathryn watched her friend's eyes track the blonde closely, "You are so screwed."

"Yup."

…

The next day was Saturday which meant quidditch. It was Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor and the despite the falling snow, the stands were packed. Kathryn and Regina were among the few Slytherins who had turned out, the house was known for poor game attendance unless it was a match they were playing in.

It was a relatively clean game, Ravenclaw was notorious for relying heavily on intricate plays that left their opponents in the dust. Gryffindor was trying to muscle through as they usually did, and they were keeping the score relatively even. Emma was flying lazy circles around in the air above the pitch keeping one eye on the Ravenclaw seeker and one eye out for any sign of the snitch.

She couldn't help but get a little distracted in situations like this. Her mind drifted to a blonde in the stands below, she could easily pick out Elsa's platinum blonde hair. The Ravenclaw was all bundled up in a chunky knit scarf and hat and she was shouting along with the other Ravenclaws she was standing with. Before the game she had joked to Emma that she had to root against her because she couldn't break out of her house pride. Emma was truly enjoying her time dating Elsa even if sometimes it didn't feel quite right. She still had strong feelings for Regina and many times she felt guilty, like she wasn't completely invested in the relationship with Elsa.

Involuntarily, Emma's eyes sought out Regina. She wasn't difficult to find, there was a maximum of twenty Slytherins in their corner of the stadium. It was a mix of the Slytherin quidditch team who were scouting out their competition and disinterested students who wanted to watch in case someone was knocked out of the sky.

Regina and Kathryn were at the front of the section beside a couple of tall, strong boys that Emma recognized as the team's beaters. The girls were shouting animatedly at the chasers who were zooming up and down in front of them. From this distance, Emma couldn't tell if it was heckling or encouraging, but she strongly assumed it was the former.

She was right.

"Why didn't you shoot it Lucas, the keeper was clear across the field!" Regina shouted at Ruby who had just pulled off of a fly by attempt at scoring to make another pass at the goal posts.

"Stop backseat flying, Mills!" Ruby replied.

There were very few people at Hogwarts who could yell loud enough at a quidditch match for the players to hear and understand them, let alone have their voices be recognized. Regina Mills was one. Ruby was one of the few players who rose to the bait and yelled back. Last year Ruby had told Emma of her suspicion that the Slytherin used a charm while at matches, but Emma didn't believe it.

Ruby swept back around and finally took a shot at the goal, the keeper easily intercepted the quaffle and threw it out to one of his own chasers.  
"I told you!" Regina hollered.

Ruby flipped her off.

Emma was laughing at the exchange when she saw the Ravenclaw seeker suddenly drop out of the sky in a severe dive. Emma hadn't seen the snitch, and she knew that the seeker might be faking her out, but she also knew the Ravenclaw seeker well. He was a fifth year, and he was damn sneaky, he had out maneuvered her once because of an assist from a Ravenclaw beater, but she knew that she was a better flier. She also knew he was a complete asshole, on more than one occasion they had exchanged heated words, and worse he was a bigot.

While she streaked towards the blue clad player, her eyes scanned the area for a hint of gold, but she still saw nothing. Her suspicion of this being a rouse grew. The boy levelled out of his dive when Emma drew alongside him and he shot her a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes and swung out in a small arch and back in to shoulder him.

"Fly away, Swan." He warned.

Emma laughed, "Or what? You'll dive at nothing?"

His expression darkened, and he swung out to shoulder into her, "Screw off."

Their shoving match halted as they stopped flying circles, instead coming to a hover behind the Ravenclaw goals, "Grow up, Parks!"

"Back off dyke!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard."

The two seekers were broom to broom now, staring each other down. The game continued on around them and Madame Hooch was too occupied with refereeing the chasers to notice the seeker's fight.

"Did he just call Emma what I think he did?" Regina asked Kathryn. They were directly beside the goalposts and had a clear view of the budding fight.

"Oh yeah."

"She's gonna kick his ass isn't she?"

They watched as the two seekers flew to the ground and landed, throwing aside their brooms. Instantly Regina and Kathryn were up and out of their seats, sprinting down the steps of the stands. By the time they made it out onto the field, both seekers had bruised knuckles, but Madame Hooch still hadn't interfered.

Parks was just reaching for his wand when Regina and Kathryn were close enough to hear what was going on. The Ravenclaw had his wand drawn and was about to curse Emma when Regina shot a disarming spell at him. Emma whirled around to see the two Slytherins coming to her aid.

"Think twice next time before you use a word like that!" Regina threatened lowly, she followed her disarming spell with a leg locker hex and a curse that set his face breaking out in terrible boils.

At that point Madame Hooch did finally take notice. She blew her whistle to bring the game to a halt and she landed beside Regina, looking to the Head Girl for explanation, "What in Merlin's name is going on here?" the professor asked lowly.

"They had some sort of disagreement in the air and then they landed and started fighting. When Kathryn and I got down here, Park had his wand out so I disarmed him." Regina said succinctly.

Madame Hooch looked at the other three, and they all nodded to confirm her story. Or rather, Kathryn and Emma nodded, Park was still lying frozen on the ground, clutching his face in agony.

The flying instructor took one look at the prone boy and rolled her eyes, turning to yell at the Ravenclaw captain who was hovering close by, "You need a medical substitution." Then glancing to Emma, "Get back in the air, Swan."

Once the professor had kicked off back on her broom, Emma turned to the brunette, "Hey, thanks. I mean I definitely could have handled it myself, but I appreciate your stepping in."

Regina smiled, "I know you could have handled it, but I saw your black eye after your fight with Ruby. As hot as you were, looking all rugged and badass, I would hate to see you get hurt."

Emma blushed under Regina's compliment.

"Besides, I've been wanting an excuse to curse that weasel for ages."

"Well, thanks."

"You're welcome." Regina smiled, "Now get back out there, Swan." She clapped Emma on the shoulder and let her hand linger for a moment longer than was strictly necessary, reveling in the smile that Emma returned, and her blush as she turned to go and grab her broom.

* * *

 **A/N- Regina kicking ass is one of my favorite things ever. Let me know what you thought, I know there have been a few distractions from SwanQueen, but trust me, they are the endgame and they will be together super soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n-** **This chapter has some fluff and some angst, and hopefully you'll like it.**

* * *

Ruby, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David were studying in the common room in front of the fireplace. Or more accurately Mary Margaret was studying, Ruby and David were playing flick quidditch, and Emma was staring blankly at the notes she had taken in Ancient Runes. It was final exams next week, and after that winter break. All around the castle was gearing up for the holidays while the students hunkered down to study.

Ruby looked at Emma lost in thought and smirked. She flicked the small paper ball they had been playing with directly at the blonde, it hit Emma between the eyes and Ruby threw her hands up in victory.

"What was that for?"

Ruby shrugged, "You looked like you needed it. What are you thinking about?"

"Ancient Runes."

"Bullshit."  
"Language, Ruby." Mary Margaret chided, not even pausing in her writing.

"Sorry." The brunette smirked, "You're fucking lying."

Mary Margaret looked up to glare at the girl before giving up.

"I have to break up with Elsa." Emma admitted.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"She's seeing other people and when I talked to her about it she said that she wasn't interested in being exclusive."  
Mary Margaret smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Emma."

"It's okay. I should have known better, and I can't blame Elsa, she has her own expectations and they're just not compatible with mine."

"Emma, you're sure you're not dumping Elsa just because Regina's single now are you?" David asked gently.

"No, of course not."  
"Because the way she treated you wasn't right."

"I know." Emma bit her lip. As much as she knew that she deserved more than Regina had given her, she couldn't deny that she still had feelings for the brunnette. Strong feelings. Feelings that had been ages in the making before they had finally given in. Feelings like that weren't going to just disappear overnight.

"But you still like her." Ruby accused.

"Yes, okay I do." Emma huffed, "I really like her and I thought that being with Elsa would help me get over her, but it didn't do shit and I know that what Regina did was wrong, but I think I'm going to give her another chance. Most of the time when I'm with Elsa all I feel is guilt because I can't stop thinking about Regina."

"Just do me a favor, take Christmas break to think about it." Ruby asked.

"Okay."

She broke up with Elsa at the end of exam period. The Ravenclaw was understanding, and the split was amicable. Emma stayed at the castle over break, Ruby and Mary Margaret both offered their houses to her, but Emma truly enjoyed Hogwarts when it was empty.

…

"When I see you next, we'll both be free." Daniel said, smiling widely at Regina from across their car on the Hogwarts Express.

The Slytherin rolled her eyes, "That's a bit melodramatic, Daniel."

"I feel like it's fitting." Daniel replied.

Kathryn smiled at her two friends, "Remember, my home is always open to the both of you if you need somewhere to go."

Daniel nodded gratefully, patting the blonde's knee, "You are the sweetest."

The train pulled to a halt at the station and all three of them stood. Kathryn gave both of them tight hugs before wishing them a happy holiday and disembarking. Regina lingered a bit longer.

"Nervous?" Daniel asked.

"Honestly, yes. I'm not afraid of her throwing me out, or disowning me or anything, I'm nearly positive that will happen anyway, I'm just concerned about what will happen before that."

Daniel's lips drew tight in worry, he remembered when they were kids. He knew Cora's anger was intense and unpredictable, "Just do what you need to to get out of there safely."

"I'll be fine. Are you nervous?"

"A bit." He straightened his hair, it was a habit that had persisted from their childhood years, "I'm sure my mom won't care, but, well you know how my dad was when he found out that I was in Hufflepuff."

Regina winced in sympathy. While Cora had long mastered the skill of - disciplining- without leaving marks, Daniel's father was always more a fan of brute force. She remembered the fingertip bruises on her best friend's biceps after their first Christmas break.

"You get out safe too, alright?"  
"Yeah."

Daniel pulled his best friend into a tight hug, he felt her burrow her head into the crook of his neck and smiled, holding her close, "It's all going to work out in the end." He promised, "I'll see you in two and a half weeks."

"See you soon." Regina replied, forcing a smile onto her face, "I love you Dan."

"Love you too, Gina." He pulled her in for one last quick side hug, kissing the top of her head. They parted ways off the train.

…

Gryffindor tower was quiet and peaceful when Emma woke up on the first day of Christmas break. She made her way down to the Great hall for a quick breakfast. Most of the students who were staying for break were eating at one table. Emma saw all of the kids from her group home sitting together and went to join them, she ruffled Henry's hair affectionately as she slid into a seat across from him.

She snagged a couple pieces of toast and filled her cup with tea as she listened to the conversation around her.

"We could go into Hogsmeade." Lillian suggested.  
"I don't wanna walk that far." Elliot groused.

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

"We could go sledding." The boy suggested.

"That takes way more energy than walking to Hogsmeade!"

Emma chuckled, Lillian and Elliot were both third years, Lillian was in Gryffindor and Elliot Slytherin. They came to the home five years ago, and had been bickering like siblings ever since.

"What do you want to do, Emma?" Lillian asked.

"I dunno, I was planning on trying to get ahead in transfiguration and maybe doing some quidditch drills." The younger students all looked at her before Elliot said what they were all thinking.

"Boring."

"It's not boring."

"Yes it is." Lillian confirmed, "Its supposed to be a break from school."

"It's not technically school." Emma tried to defend quietly.

"Yeah, right." Lillian turned to Henry, "What do you want to do today?"

The first year was surprised at being asked but recovered quickly, "Um I think Hogsmeade would be fun."

Lillian smiled in triumph, asking the other 2 kids from their group home and winning a majority of people wanting to go to Hogsmeade, "Then it's decided!"

"Have fun." Emma laughed.

"Oh no, you're coming with us!" Lillian decreed.

"But I have-"

"Nope." Elliot smirked, "It's a family trip."

The older girl tried to contain her scowl, family trip, family dinner, family anything was a concept that a kid a few years older than Emma named Arizona had started. She was a bubbly Ravenclaw who aged out and graduated when Emma was a third year. She was always a motherly figure and she would have monthly family dinner at Hogwarts with all the kids from the home and organize family trips to Hogsmeade to make sure everyone had what they needed.

Emma continued along the traditions when Arizona left and she became the oldest kid in the house, now Elliot was turning it around on her. In all honesty she would rather spend the day with the other than alone studying, "Okay, family trip it is!"

The others celebrated and Emma couldn't contain the warmth she felt. She was wanted.

"Go get your jackets and scarves. Gloves and hats are probably a good idea too." Emma said, waving the kids off.

"Yes mother." Elliot sassed as he headed back to his common room, "Hey Lillian, I'll race you. Last one back owes the winner a chocolate frog and a sugar quill."

"That's not fair, the Slytherin common room is closer!"

"I'll give you a ten second head start."

"That's nothing!"

"On your mark, set, go!"

Despite her protests, when Elliot said go, Lillian took off, tearing up the steps as quick as she could. Emma laughed and finished her tea before leisurely walking back to Gryffindor Tower to get her jacket and scarf. On her way up she was nearly taken out by Lillian sliding down a banister in the attempt to beat Elliot down. Emma would never argue against family day.

…

Regina sat perfectly straight. Three inches between her back and the back of her chair, her shoulders squared forwards. She reached for the crystal glass of wine in front of her, raising it to her lips and taking a deep sip.

"How are you enjoying classes, dear?" Her father asked from the head of the table.

She took a moment, savoring the wine and wishing that she could have something stronger, "My classes are good, daddy." Regina smiled cordially, "I'm especially enjoying transfiguration this year."

"Yes, Gold did mention you didn't seem very interested in his potions classes when we spoke last." Her mother commented.

Regina resists her eye roll. The potions professor was an old family friend, and that was one of the few reasons she had decided to carry on in the subject, "Of course I do love potions." Regina lied, "It's just that we aren't learning anything particularly challenging at the moment."

Cora nodded, seemingly satisfied, "And quidditch, how is the team this year?"

"Strong, we recruited quite a few good new players and thankfully Kathryn and I managed to find an excellent replacement keeper for Corcoran who just graduated."

"That's wonderful." Her father smiled genuinely, "Do you think you'll take the cup again this year?"

"I'm not sure, the Gryffindor team has a great captain too. They might put up a real opposition next term." Regina admitted.

Her mother scoffed, "I thought in a letter you said that the Nolan boy was captain."

"He is." Regina bristled, "Why?"

"I just mean to say, his father never exactly measured up to his brother. Quite a shame for their mother, but I'm glad that you've cultivated a relationship with his cousin." Cora said offhandedly.

Regina took another sip of wine. David and Kathryn's fathers were brothers, but David's father had fallen from grace when he married a muggle born girl and settled for a low level ministry job in the patent department. Regina's family remained close with Kathryn's and looked down on the other Nolans in disdain.

"How is dear Kathryn doing?" Henry asked, clearly trying to ease some tension between his wife and daughter.

"She's well." Regina answered shortly.

"And Daniel?" Cora prodded.

Regina steeled herself, here goes nothing, she thought, "Daniel is good also."

"Will he be coming over for Christmas Eve supper again?" Cora asked.

"No, I don't believe he will be. We broke up." Regina said, meeting her mother's confused gaze.

"Why ever would you do that? You two were such a nice match. He comes from a good family and has such a bright future- well for a Hufflepuff."

Regina chuckled a bit. She wasn't sure who was more disappointed, Daniel's father for raising a Hufflepuff or Cora for trying to marry her daughter off to one, "We both decided it was best." Regina hesitantly explained, "given the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" By this point Regina and Cora had both given up any pretext of eating and were staring intently at each other.

"Yes mother. I'm gay."

The word fell heavy as lead on the dinner table between all of them. It echoed through the large room, Cora stared at it as though it were a grotesque animal threatening the dirty her shoes.

"You're what?" She asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I'm gay mother. I like girls." Regina repeated, and to her credit she did not waver. Her voice was strong and she held her mother's gaze for what she was sure would be the last time.

Now it was her mother's turn to reach for her wineglass, she swirled the deep red liquid, examining it closely. The time between her admission and her mother's reply was the longest of Regina's life.

"You're sure about this?" Cora finally asked.

"Yes."

"Who have you told?"

The question caught Regina by surprise, and she tried to hide it, "Daniel, Kathryn and a couple of other people." She replied evasively.

"Okay, we can contain this, don't tell anyone else and-"

"No mother." Regina said sternly, "I'm done hiding who I am, we aren't going to contain anything. You can cut me off, throw me out, whatever, but I'm not hiding any longer."

Cora's expression pinched, "You always were headstrong, but this is by far the most selfish thing you've ever done."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know the position this puts your father and I in? You know what it looks like to have estranged children in this day and age, and now you're insisting on flaunting this deviancy."

Regina rolled her eyes, "It's not deviancy mother. Besides do you know what it looks like to be so bigoted in this day and age?"

"Regina!" The older woman's eyes flashed dangerously, "How dare you throw that word around, your father and myself have no problem with the gays-"

"You would just rather your daughter not be one of them?" Regina finished for her.

Quick as a flash, Cora's wand was in her hand and she flicked it once. Regina gasped as the air rushed from her lungs, it felt as though she were being pressed between two invisible walls, her ribs were strained inward and she couldn't force air back into her screaming lungs. Cora let it go on for a few more excruciating moments, despite Regina's failure to breath, she was not getting light headed and she knew no matter how long her mother held her in this state, she would not pass out.

Finally Cora released her, despite all of Regina's self preservationist instincts, she bent over, heaving in large lungfuls of air and trying to control her racing heart.

Cora looked unfazed as she watched her daughter gasping, "Get out of my sight."

"I'm not a child, mother. You can't just send me off when it's convenient for you."

"Be grateful you have a room to go to." Cora threatened.

Regina grit her teeth and knew better than to argue while she still had the capacity to do so. She pushed away from the table and trekked up to her room.

Waiting at her windowsill was a small owl she recognized well, she took the window from his break and gave him an owl treat and a gentle pat on the head. She tore open the envelope and quickly ready Daniel's messy scrawl, 'Told them at dinner, mom cried, dad broke a vase, he apologized, everything's fine here.'

Regina grabbed a scrap of parchment and wrote a short note, 'Told them, father didn't say anything, mother wasn't pleased but I'm fine, promise.'

She folded it up and gave it to the owl with another treat.

With that, Regina fell back onto her bed releasing a big breath. At least it was done.

…

"I'll provide cover fire, you two flank left and hit them from behind." Emma instructed, her face set with determination. The other two nodded gravely, "Be safe."

Emma took a moment to collect her nerves, "One, two, three, Go!"

On her command the two took off and she popped up from behind her safety barricade and began laying down fire on the enemy.

The battle was quick and ferocious and in minutes the other side had surrendered. Emma and her compatriots celebrated their victory in the first of what would undoubtedly be many snowball fights of the break.

"We whooped you!" Lillian cheered, high fiving Henry.

"Yeah we'll get you next time." Elliot groused.

Emma laughed, using a small spell to dry out her mittens and those of everyone else, "Come on, let's get some cocoa."

…

It was four days of complete silence from Cora, Regina hardly even saw her mother in those days, the elder Mills even eating meals at different times. All things considered, a hard cold shoulder was probably the best reaction Regina could have hoped for from her mother. On the fourth day Regina heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called.

To her surprise it was her father who entered to sit awkwardly on the edge of her bed.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, daddy."

There was a loaded silence in which Henry was clearly struggling to find words.

"Are you- is there someone?"

Regina smiled gently, "Yes, there is. Or well there was, but I think I may have screwed things up between us."

"Do you love her?"

Regina blushed, "I don't know, but I really do like her a lot."

"Well if you like her, don't let her go."

Regina couldn't help it. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Thank you, daddy."

He smiled and opened his arms for her to curl into. He hugged her close, and Regina breathed in his familiar scent, wishing she could stay there forever safe in her father's embrace.

* * *

 **a/n-** **Thanks for reading/commenting. Let me know what you thought, SwanQueen goodness coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- this was my fav chapter to write, hopefully you'll enjoy reading it just as much**

* * *

Christmas passed, the castle filled again with students, snow still covered the grounds, and Regina took great solace in being back. She couldn't help the wide smile that overtook her features when she walked through the entrance to the Great Hall for the first time after break. Unlike the first train of the school year, after break trains arrived at the castle every few hours. Regina was on the last train of the day, arriving just in time for dinner. She came through the main doors of the castle to be greeted by warm lights, the smell of a great feast, and the high spirits of friends reuniting. All around were students hugging and talking and for a moment Regina let herself get lost in this feeling of belonging.

Before she knew it, she was swept up into a strong hug and spun around in a circle. She was laughing when she was finally placed back on the ground, "Good to see you too, Daniel."

"How are you? I want to hear every single detail about you break." He demanded, keeping an arm around her shoulders and steering her into the Great Hall. He tried to lead her to the Hufflepuff table but she took hold of his arm and brought him to her usual spot at the Slytherin table.

It was a small thing the two of them did, Daniel always tried to get Regina to sit at the Hufflepuff table, and throughout their seven years she had never sat anywhere but the Slytherin one.

She smiled cordially to Zelena and her other friends as they sat and had dinner, Kathryn slid in beside them just as the main course vanished and desert appeared on the table.

"Overslept." Was the only explanation she gave as she sheepishly plated herself a hefty couple of slices of pie.

After dinner was a brief Prefect's meeting to go over the schedule for the new term and break into pairs to patrol the castle in pairs just as they had done on the first night. This time though, Regina made her move. She read off the pairs she had preassigned, Mills and Swan were last, and she pretended that it didn't hurt when Emma's expression was one of trepidation at the assignment.

They walked in relative silence towards the Astronomy tower where their patrol was to start. Regina took a second, reminding herself of her commitment to not hold back with this anymore, "How was your holiday?"

"Good, I stayed at the castle. It was enjoyable."

"Nice." Regina nodded stalling out.

"How was yours?"

"Good." Regina mentally kicked herself. This was terribly awkward. She knows how to talk to people, why was this going so badly?

Emma grasped her wand by the tip and tossed it in the air,catching it and repeating, "How did it go, telling uh- telling you family?"

"Better than expected actually." Regina watched the blonde's wand spinning end over end in the air before she caught it and tossed it up again, "My mother was less than pleased, but my father was supportive. It might have been the first time in their marriage that he actually showed his disagreement with her. And despite what I thought, my mother didn't disown me."

"Oh." Emma prompted her to continue.

"Apparently the public image of an estranged child is worse than that of a deviant one." Regina said, her voice laced with contempt, "Now she looks like a goddamn saint for not turning me out. She's turned herself into a fucking martyr. Brilliant actually."

She regretted her words instantly, though Emma hadn't stopped throwing her wand, but Regina knew that the mood had shifted.

"Anyway, still not my worst holiday." Regina smiled, trying to shift some attention off herself.

Emma smiled reassuringly back at her, "I'm so happy for you." She said genuinely.

Regina blushed, this was too much, too personal, she had been back at the castle for less than eight hours and here she was spilling her guts to the object of her affection, "So anyway, what do you think of your chances at finally beating Slytherin out for the quidditch cup?"

Emma chuckled, "Hey we won my first two years!"

"Yeah, that's because our incompetent captain had me playing beater."

"That certainly was an interesting line up."

"Yeah." Regina laughed, "You think I take out players as a chaser, you should have seen me as a beater."

"Oh, I remember! You knocked me off my broom in my first ever match!"

Regina chuckled, she had forgotten about that. She was a third year and still pissed off that she was playing as a beater while she knew she was a better chaser. But she was not petty, she did her very best, competing to be the beater who removed the most players from the game- she won that title both years she played as a beater.

This game was the first of the season and her captain had egged her on to assert her dominance over the new Gryffindor players. In the first fifteen minutes she had hit bludgers that knocked Emma and Ruby off their brooms (the only new players on the Gryffindor team).

"I had completely forgotten that was you." Regina smirked.

"Ruby still talks about it sometimes."

"Is that why she dislikes me so much?"

They laughed together, and Regina couldn't ignore how good this felt, how right. How the light flickering off the torch on the wall beside them cast the most daring shadows across Emma's face, how Regina wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But she wouldn't, that was the beginning of the end last time. Regina was certain, she wanted the next time she kissed Emma to be in the sunlight, the rays warming their skin, no thoughts of hiding.

They finished their patrol at the entrance to Gryffindor tower and the portrait of the Fat Lady eyed Regina warily, apparently not yet having forgotten the brunette's desperate move last time they were here.

"I guess we'll just have to wait a few weeks and see who comes out on top." Emma challenge, referring to the next meeting between their houses on the quidditch pitch.

"Suppose so." Regina smiled, "Hey, would you maybe like to go grab a cup of coffee or something sometime?" Regina cringed internally, really, that was her best move?

"I'm not sure."

"What can I do to convince you?"

Emma looked down in contemplation, "I don't know, I'm just afraid that the same thing will happen again. I don't want to be someone's secret, show me that you're ready for something real."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed. How in the hell was she supposed to do that? But she hadn't gotten a direct no, and she wasn't about to push beyond that.

"Okay, sleep well."

Emma smiled in something like relief, "Thank you, good night."

Regina nodded a bit awkwardly and turned on her heel to head back to her own common room. How was she going to show Emma that she was serious this time?

…

The next few days were easy, the regular rhythm of school picked back up and Regina fell into a comfortable schedule though Emma's words weighed in the back of her mind. She would figure out some way to convince the blonde she was serious and she wasn't hiding, she just had to figure out how.

She knew that dwelling upon it would do no good. So she found something else to dwell on. She redoubled her efforts, spending more time in the library researching, and finally she was ready to try again.

It was the middle of the night and she was standing in her room trying to screw up her courage to try again. Finally with a little mental kick and a deep breath she focused her energy and tried again.

All Regina could feel was white hot pain, searing through her body, from the very tips of her toes to the top of her scalp. A moment of blinding pain before everything started moving, her bones shifted, some growing and others shrinking. She felt her muscles getting taught and strong, hair covering her body. And in an instant it was over. The transformation was complete, Regina took a moment to try and take stock of herself.

She was short, well shorter, she was now eye level with her bedside table, about three feet tall. Turning in a small circle she ascertained that she was in the form of a four legged creature with a tail and a snout, her fur was a dark brown to match her hair color, longer and shaggier than the fur of a big cat.

Regina wished she had thought to put a mirror down on the floor so she could see herself in this shape. Her only mirror was up on top of her dresser. With little effort, Regina jumped up, her front feet- paws?- landing on the top of her dresser and she reached up her neck to peek at her reflection, when she saw herself she fell over.

A high whine escaped her mouth- snout?- as she landed on the floor. She rolled over in a motion that felt all too natural and leapt up again, staring at her reflection. A large wolf stared back.

She admired her face in her animagus form, pleasantly surprised at the form she had taken after reading stories of people who turned into bugs or sea animals when they changed. Not that being able to transform into a killer whale wasn't awesome, just difficult when you learn about it for the first time in a landlocked space.

Regina had expected to take the form of a crow, it was her patronus afterall, and she knew it was rather common for wizards to take the form of their patronus.

As she was examining herself still, her door banged open. Regina leapt back down onto four feet and turned to face the intrusion, her hackles raised and teeth bared instinctively. Emma stood in her doorway, one hand outstretched, the other reaching back to pull out her wand. Regina scared, not wanting Emma to hex her in this state, she tried to jump forward to stop the blonde but it just made her whip out her wand faster, "No, stay back!" Emma shouted. Regina wanted to change back, she was trying but her pulse was too accelerated, she was too scared from being caught and now having a wand pointed between her eyes she couldn't focus enough. She recalled an account she had read of a young wizard who died after transforming for the first time- his animagus was a bull shark and he couldn't calm his heart enough to get his focus to turn back into a human and he suffocated. Regina was panicking.

For the first time it crossed Regina's mind that Emma had no idea that it was her, that the blonde was probably freaked out too by walking into a dorm room and finding a wolf. The thought made Regina laugh, her laugh though came out as a hoarse pant. Trying not to scare Emma further, Regina laid down, putting her head in her front paws and looking up at Emma with her mouth open and tongue lolling.

"Good doggy." Emma breathed out shakily, her hand still up in front of her.

Involuntarily Regina let out a fierce snarl at being called 'doggy'. She chastised herself when she saw Emma jump and she tried to calm herself again. She needed to be focused if she were going to transform back.

Closing her eyes, Regina took a deep breath, centering in on her heartbeat and on forcing it to slow down. Finally when she felt in control once again, Regina tried to change back. She knew that she had it right when she heard Emma yell, "Oh fuck, Regina."

Acutely aware of how the slight breeze in her room blew across her naked skin, Regina turned her back on the blonde and pulled on her robe, "What can I do for you, Swan?" Regina asked.

"I was um-" Emma stuttered out before losing focus entirely, "Holy fuck Regina. are you an animagus?"

The Slytherin couldn't contain the proud little smirk the grew on her face, "Yes, I've been training for a while but this was actually the first time I've had a complete transformation."

"Shit wow, that's uh that's really impressive Regina."

"Thanks."

"Wait, are you registered?"

"Not the point, Emma. Not that I don't welcome the intrusion, what are you doing here?"

"We um, we had an issue during patrol tonight and thought it was best to get you and Daniel to consult on it." Emma explained, still clearly distracted by her new discovery, "Did someone mentor you, how did you-"

Regina chuckled a bit, "No, I did some independent study. I'll get dressed and be down in a moment."

"Is this what you were doing that day I walked in on you in the Prefect's bathroom?"

"Yes." She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a sweater and a pair of shorts, "Any more questions?"

Emma blushed, "No, uh I'll meet you in the common room."

Regina waited until Emma left before she let out a full throaty laugh, well Emma had seen her naked again. Not quite under the circumstances she had been hoping, but nevertheless- she really would have to figure out a charm so her clothes wouldn't burst off of her when she shifted. But she had done it. She had transformed completely, she saw her animagus form.

That in itself was the greatest victory she had single handedly achieved. She did that for herself, not for her mother, or for some exam, or because she was told to.

She trained herself to become an animagus.

…

Regina had thought long and hard, and she had her plan. It had taken about a week to put together and she was pulling out all the stops. Emma wanted to know she was serious, that it wasn't going to be like the last time, and Regina was going to show her. She chose dinner, arriving early and sitting in wait at the Slytherin table, Kathryn and Daniel both knew what she was planning to do and they were sitting across from her, smiling in moral support.

Regina nervously twirled her wand around her fingers, every so often stopping and tapping it against the table, making small green sparks fly out. Kathryn watched with a smirk then laid her hand over Regina's, "It's going to be fine, you've practiced it plenty, you know this is going to work. Don't stress out over this too much."

Regina gave her a weak smile in return.

Her attention was pulled when she saw Emma and her usual gang of Gryffindors enter the Great Hall. Regina took a breath and gripped her wand tightly, she smoothed down her hair once before standing.

"You got this Gina!" Daniel cheered, smacking her ass as she passed.

She glared at him shortly and he shrugged, "Isn't that supposed to be a good luck thing with jocks?"

Kathryn laughed and shook her head, "Oh Danny boy."

Regina did her best to ignore the words of her friends as she walked to the end of her table. She raised her wand up, pointing it directly above her at the ceiling and flicked it in an intricate swirl pattern. The other students took notice, whispering and pointing and to Regina's great relief the stars on the ceiling began to swirl as well. They were in a state of chaos for a moment before distinct letters spelled themselves out-

'Emma Swan,

Will you date me?

-Regina Mills'

The brunette let her arm fall to her side, breathing a sigh of relief that the charm worked. It had taken her a bit to figure out how to bypass the enchantment on the felony which made it reflect the current weather patterns, but once she had it was just a simple spell to rearrange the stars how she needed them.

Now she stood waiting, all eyes flitting between where she was standing in the middle of the Great Hall and Emma.

Emma sitting frozen at the Gryffindor table, her gaze on the ceiling, a drumstick in front of her mouth from where she must have paused about to take a bite. For the first time ever, Regina thanked the gods for Ruby as the brunette sharply elbowed her friend and nodded over to where Regina was waiting. The blonde dropped her chicken leg and wiped her hands and mouth with her napkin hastily before standing and walking quickly towards Regina. A wide grin had betrayed itself on her face and her pace quickened as she got closer to the brunette. Emma didn't pause when she reached Regina, rather she flung her arms around the brunette and hugged her close. Regina pulled away with a laugh, "Can I take that as a yes?"

Emma blushed a bit, "Yes, I would love to go out with you."

Regina's grin was blinding as she rocked up on her toes to kiss her soundly. Emma responded enthusiastically and they were brought back to the present when Daniel let out a large whoop from the Slytherin table, Kathryn joined his cheering and soon the entire hall was applauding and hollering.

"Have a seat and kindly return our ceiling to its original state Miss Mills!" Professor McGonagall yelled over the ruckus. Reluctantly, Regina stepped away from Emma and waved her wand at the ceiling, dispelling the stars from their message and scattering them once more. She waved her wand again, producing a bouquet of flowers from the tip that she handed to Emma with a wink.

"That is so cheesy." The blonde accused.

"I think it's sweet." Regina quipped.

* * *

 **A/N- I thought the wolf fit Regina, territorial, badass, powerful, loyal, pack mentality. As for her patronus of a crow, it's one of the most intelligent animals, and I always like associating the freedom of a bird with Regina**


	12. Chapter 12

Regina heard a loud chirping and rolled over annoyedly, burrowing her head deeper into her pillow with a muffled groan. It was the weekend and it was too fucking early for anyone to be awake if you wanted her expert opinion.

She heard a chuckle from her side and ignored it, trying to snuggle as deep down into her bed and against the warm body beside her as possible, "It's too fucking early." She murmured.

"You're the one who set the alarm."

"Irrelevant."

"Come on, babe. It's the finals of the quidditch cup today."

"Fuck quidditch." Regina swore.

Emma laughed, the brunette was sprawled half on top of her, her head tucked into the crook of her neck, "If you don't get up, how are is my team going to kick your team's ass?"

That earned her a cracked open eye, "Cocky are we?"

"No, those are just the facts doll face."

"History would prove you wrong."

"How about we have a little bet then?" Emma suggested, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What do you have in mind?" Regina propped herself up on her elbows to properly regard her girlfriend.

"Winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser tonight?"

"Whatever I want?" Regina got a wicked smile.

"Whatever the winner wants." Emma corrected.

"I will win."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Do we have a deal?"

"I believe we do."

…

Regina and Emma walked into the Great Hall thirty minutes later together. They paused as they entered, "Fly well, and don't get hurt." Regina commanded.

"You too."

"And if for some reason I get knocked out of the air, don't you dare fly off the pitch or do something silly like that."

Emma smiled, "Okay, fine."

Regina used a hand around Emma's neck to pull her down into a solid kiss, "Good luck, darling."

The two parted ways to their respective tables and their respective quidditch teams.

Ruby didn't hesitate to make a comment, "You could at least wait until you're behind closed doors to suck face with the Head Girl."

Emma rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

"How are you feeling?" Mary Margaret asked, pushing the eggs and bacon towards the blonde. She was used to taking care of Emma, Ruby and David before their matches and she knew well what each of them required. She was in full Mom-mode.

"Good."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm." Emma hummed, pouring herself a cup of coffee and loading her plate with food. Some people got nervous and couldn't eat before a big game- Emma was not one of those people.

Half an hour later on the quidditch pitch Madame Hooch called for the captains to shake hands. Regina and David met in the center, smiling in a show of friendship and good sportsmanlike conduct. They wished each other good luck and Madame Hooch dismissed them back to their teams. Not for the first time, Emma was struck with how small her girlfriend actually was. Regina was the second shortest player on her team, taller than only their young seeker, and now standing between her two massive beaters, Regina's head barely cleared their shoulders. Her slim frame stood in sharp contrast to the solidly built boys on her team, and Emma felt a flash of protective concern for her girlfriend.

This evaporated quickly when Regina caught her eye and smirked in challenge. Emma shook herself back into focus, out here she wasn't Regina- Emma's girlfriend she would do anything to protect and cherish. On the quidditch pitch, she was Mills- the deceptively dangerous chaser who regularly removed more players from the game than her two beaters combined. She did not need protecting.

Madame Hooch gave the signal and all the players rose into the air, assuming their positions for the start of the match. Before Emma was truly ready, the whistle sounded, and the game began.

The game was fast paced and intense. And incredibly violent. After the first hour, Ruby and Kathryn both had to fly off to the medical tent, for a quick fix after a nasty collision with each other. Both girls were bleeding, and Ruby had a sprained elbow that she took a painkiller potion for and both were back in the air in minutes.

The score was kept surprisingly low, the chasers from both teams playing very aggressive defense and preventing easy shots at the goal. The game started at nine thirty in the morning and went well into the evening. Emma knew it was nothing out of the ordinary, these cup games were one of the few times that the whole school came together and were all in the same place, the professors liked to draw these things out as long as possible. She wouldn't be surprised if McGonagall had conspired to reclaim the snitch just after it had been released to ensure that the game wasn't over too quickly.

It wasn't until six hours in that Emma even caught a glimpse of gold. She rocketed towards the Slytherin goal posts, and chased the snitch with the Slytherin seeker hot on her tail for nearly a lap of the pitch before it took off and lead the two all over the grounds. It escaped somewhere around the astronomy tower.

She flew angrily back to the pitch, all eyes turning on her but she held her hands up empty to signal to her team that the game was still on. The crowd in the stands waned throughout the day when it was clear that the game was going to be a marathon, dipping around lunch and dinner, but by the time the sun set and the pitch was illuminated, the stands were full again.

The Gryffindor team had managed to edge out a modest lead, but if the Slytherin seeker caught the snitch they could still win. As Emma circled the pitch, eyes scanning the chasers and beaters beneath her, she could see that the long game was taking its toll on the players. The game was moving marginally slower, and they were taking longer to shrug off hits.

Against her better judgement, Emma's eyes sought out Regina. The brunette was involved in a complex play, passing and weaving with Kathryn as the two made their way towards the goals in an attempt to score. Regina was showing no outward signs of fatigue, then again Emma knew she would never let her fatigue show. Especially not as the captain.

It wasn't until six in the evening that the chase for the snitch finally got intense. It took the seekers on an epic tour of the castle, ducking through courtyards and weaving between towers. Emma was ahead of the Slytherin seeker, a fifth year girl named Ashley she knew and respected. The Gryffindor took a corner as close as she could, her shoulder brushing against the shingles of Ravenclaw tower in pursuit of the snitch. It was a dangerous move, but she was alert and a master of tight maneuvering. The Slytherin was less lucky.

Just as Emma was within arm's reach of the snitch she heard a high pitched scream and looked over her shoulder in time to see Ashley cut the corner too closer, the handle of her broom clipping the tower and sending her flying through the air while her broom cartwheeled off end over end.

Emma didn't hesitate, she stopped pursuing the snitch and went to rescue her fellow seeker. She knew that the stands were packed with professors who could easily save students who were knocked out of the air, and she also knew that there was no way that such a rescue would be possible way out away from the pitch. As it was, Ashley was plummeting towards a stone courtyard from nearly twenty stories up.

Emma easily flew beneath the falling seeker and carefully caught her, pulling her onto the back of her own broom, Ashley's arms winding their way one around her waist and the other on her shoulder.

"You should have let me splat, I'm sure it will be more pleasant than whatever punishment Regina hands out for me being up close with you." Ashley joked once she had regained her breath.

Emma laughed, "She's not that bad."

Ashley raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Your girlfriend is terrifying."

The blonde steered them back towards the pitch, knowing that it was no use to try and find Ashley's broom now- assuming it had even survived the crash. As they got near, Emma saw a telltale flash of gold near the top of the Ravenclaw stands. She knew that Ashley had seen it too because suddenly the younger girl tensed behind her on the broom.

"You aren't going to-" Ashley started.  
"You be your ass I am."

Emma took one glance at the scoreboard to ensure that catching the snitch would clinch the game for her team before she flattened along the broom, "Hold on tight." She warned Ashley before kicking it up and shooting off towards the Ravenclaw stands. The snitch circuited the pitch, Emma gaining on it slowly, the crowd cheering madly when they realized what was happening.

As Emma got closer to the snitch, Ashley got closer to Emma. The Gryffindor was finally within grabbing distance and she raised her right arm to try and snatch the snitch, Ashley mirrored her movement, just short of climbing on top of Emma to try and match her reach.

Knowing that now they were in the safety of the pitch, Emma gripped her broom more securely with her left hand and without warning rolled over so she was flying upside down. As predicted, Ashley wasn't expecting the move and slid off the broom, barely managing to grab onto the twigs in the tail of Emma's broom just before she fell completely.

Emma turned right side up again, Ashley was still hanging from her broom. The dangling Slytherin was slowing her down, and the snitch was pulling away. In one last ditch attempt to catch the small winged ball before it flew off again, Emma pulled her feet up beneath her and launched herself off of her broom.

Her leap got her the precious few inches she needed to cup her hands around the snitch in triumph.

Then she began to fall.

She dropped through the air freely for a solid five seconds- five seconds that felt like an eternity- until a number of professors stood, wands drawn, to ensure that her return to earth was controlled and gentle.

Moments after her feet hit the ground, Emma was engulfed in a massive group hug from her team. Students and professors alike were cheering loudly. People began streaming down onto the field to congratulate the winning team.

The teams both landed, assembling into two lines for Madame Hooch to declare the winners and bestow the quidditch cup. All of the players looked ragged, most were barely keeping themselves upright, leaning against their brooms or each other. Many were either actively bleeding or had dried blood somewhere on them, Ruby was cradling her arm to her chest, it had likely been broken.

Madame Hooch called the captains forward and asked them to shake hands in recognition of a game well played and to the crowd's surprise David pulled Regina into a friendly hug, and the Slytherin allowed it, clapping the tall boy solidly on the back and not being able to hide her grin when they separated. Her team had lost, but she couldn't hold anything against David, the two truly had become good friends over the year.

They lined up to shake hands with the opposite team, and Emma maintained her professionalism for all of two seconds after the customary handshake was over. Then she wove through the growing crowd on the green of the pitch to find her girlfriend and ambush her in a strong embrace from behind, her nose nuzzling into the crook of Regina's neck.

"You flew amazingly out there, babe." She whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"As did you, darling." Regina relaxed back into the hold, enjoying the feeling of complete and total security that always accompanied an embrace from Emma.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"Don't you want to stay and celebrate?"

"Nah." Emma said, releasing Regina to take her hand and tangle their fingers together, "I'm exhausted anyway."

The teams retired to their locker rooms to shower and change, and Regina waited outside the Gryffindor one for her girlfriend to emerge. Ruby beat her out, and Regina couldn't help herself from talking to the leggy brunette.

"You knew, didn't you?" Regina said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mills." Ruby brushed her off, looking down at her nails.

"You knew that Elsa wasn't looking for something serious and monogamous, and you knew that Emma wasn't looking for anything that wasn't. You set them up knowing that the relationship would fail." The Slytherin accused.

"So what if I did?"

"Why did you do it?" She ignored Ruby's question.

Finally the younger girl dropped her hand to her side and locked eyes with Regina, "Look, I don't like you. But for some reason Emma is head over heels for you. I knew you would need a sharp kick in the ass to get your shit together and Emma moving on was just the thing to do it."

"So you just used Elsa?"

"She knew not to expect anything from Emma, nobody got hurt."

"Why would you have helped Emma and me wind up together?"

"Like I said, Emma's got it bad."

Regina had a small smirk betraying her, "But you don't like me."

"Okay." Ruby groused, "Maybe you're not the worst thing to ever happen."

Regina was about to tease the girl further when Emma came out of the locker room. They walked hand in hand back to the Gryffindor tower where a celebratory party was already raging. The moment they stepped through the portrait hole, butterbeers were thrust into their hands and Emma was pulled onto the shoulders of the team's two beaters.

Emma laughed and went with it, letting them carry her around in a victorious lap of the common room before she was deposited none too gently into Regina's lap on a couch in front of the fireplace. They sat together, chatting with friends until the party finally began to break up in the early hours of the morning. Mary Margaret went with David to his dorm room leaving Emma's empty for the two women.

Regina changed into the old quidditch jersey she had stolen from Emma early on in their relationship, dropping heavily onto the blonde's bed and curling beneath the covers. Emma smiled at the sight, a sleepy Regina in her bed wearing her clothes would never not be her favorite thing.  
Emma slid in behind her, spooning Regina to her chest.

"You know, I seem to recall a bet that I won." Emma teased.

Regina groaned, "Ah yes I think I know the bet you're referring too."

"I was wondering though, do you think I could take a rain check on collecting my winnings? I'm kind of beat." Emma asked, more for Regina's sake than her own. Though the brunette had put on a tough face through the game, Emma had seen the scabbed over cuts all along her forearms, and the bruises on her arms and legs where her gear had dug in over the long match. It was a wonder Regina hadn't collapsed from exhaustion the moment she landed and even now the brunette was half asleep.

"That sounds good, darling." Regina murmured, burying her face in the nape of Emma's neck. In less than a minute, Emma heard her girlfriend's breathing even out.

* * *

 **A/N- there will absolutely be more cute swan queen moments forth coming. Thanks for reading/ reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I love useless domestic flufffffff**

...

Regina smoothed down her skirt needlessly again and knocked on the door before her.

"Enter."

She pushed through and found her transfiguration professor seated behind her desk, glasses perched low on her nose, reading intently through some papers spread out before her, "What can I do for you Miss Mills?" She asked.

"I need to talk with you about something." Regina nervously fidgeted with her hands.

The professor finally looked up, she laid aside her papers and gestured at the empty seat before her desk, "Since you technically graduated yesterday, I'm not sure there's a lot I can do for you in an official capacity." She warned while Regina settled herself.

"No, I know." She drew her lip between her teeth for a moment before deciding she might as well just go for it, "I've trained myself to be an animagus and I think I should probably register as one, but I'm not sure how to go about it."

Professor McGonagall regarded her in silence for a second then a small smile betrayed her, "You taught yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you were successful?"

"Yes."

The older woman's eyes widened in surprise, "Do you know how dangerous that was and how lucky you are to have accomplished that without seriously harming yourself?"

"I do." Regina said, her gaze dropped in embarrassment.

"Well I can't say I condone what you've done. But I must admit it is incredibly impressive. I'll come with you to the ministry and we'll get you registered."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"Of course." Professor McGonagall seemed to be thinking about something before she sat slightly forward in her chair, eyes sparkling with mischief, "What is your animagus form?"

Regina grinned proudly at the question, feeling more like an equal, "A wolf. I did some research and based on size and characteristics I believe a Mackenzie Valley wolf."

The professor nodded, "That certainly does seem fitting." Regina blushed under the compliment, "Was the first transformation painful?"

"Excruciating." The Slytherin felt such joy at finally being able to talk about this with someone who understood, "Made it so I almost didn't ever want to try again."

"But you did?"

"Over and over again until I could change in the blink of an eye without hardly thinking of it."

McGonagall nodded with pride, "Have you encountered any other animals while in your animagus form?"

"Sometimes I run through the Forbidden Forest at night. The first time I did, I ran into the wolves that live there." Regina smirked a bit, "I learned that I am without a doubt an alpha wolf, the pack leader nearly tore me to shreds, but I quickly picked up where their territory was and kept to myself."

The professor mirrored her expression, "Of course you are. Are you able to communicate with the other animals?"

"Yes. The wolves most easily, and foxes with more difficulty, I tried with some other creatures I ran across, but wasn't successful."

"Has this in any way impacted you regular life?" McGonagall templed her fingers before her, elbows leant upon the desk.

"Not really, uhm Swan walked in on me the first time I transformed. She drew her wand on me and I was so scared she would hex me I almost couldn't change back." She reluctantly admitted, "Other than that, it's just her cat now that hates me."

A dry chuckle punctuated McGonagall's nod, "That's unsurprising. I haven't found myself rather popular at all among rodents since I became an animagus."

They talked for a bit longer, Regina learned that she was only the fourth animagus the professor had come across, including Rita Skeeter, and some time later, their conversation finally drew to a close. Regina stood and nearly exited the office before one final thought occurred to her, "Professor, may I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"What enchantment do you use on your clothes so they're still there when you transform back?"

A warm chuckle escaped the old woman's lips at the question, "You taught yourself to transform into an animal, but you couldn't figure out a solution for your clothes?"

Regina blushed, "No professor."

That experience bonded the two women and they kept in close contact even after Regina left the castle. They reconnected at the major quidditch games that Regina came back to Hogwarts for to cheer on Emma. She sat in the professor section beside the bespectacled woman, and together they jeered all of the other players.

Emma's last year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor once again made the quidditch cup final against Ravenclaw. Regina was up in the teacher section of the stands, a Gryffindor scarf McGonagall had given her for Christmas (Emma still thought it was odd how her girlfriend was best buds with the legendary woman) wrapped around her neck.

Ruby flew past their stand, quaffle held tight in her grip, "Duck and maneuver!" Regina yelled.

"Shut up Mills!" Ruby hollered back.

The brunette was intercepted and lost the quaffle, "Told you!" Regina shouted.

Professor McGonagall beside her bristled at the Ravenclaw who had taken the quaffle, "That was a cheap steal!"

…

Regina joined the Auror forces and was thoroughly enjoying her training despite the rigor. Her class was small, only five trainees had been accepted, including Regina. She moved into a small apartment in downtown London with Kathryn who was working an entry level job at Gringotts as a codebreaker- which was much more exciting than it sounded. They were often busy and it was a rare event that either had a full free day. When Regina did, she visited Emma often.

The blonde was completing her final year of Hogwarts and keeping her options open. They exchanged frequent letters, and spoke as often as they could. They spent school breaks together at Regina and Kathryn's small apartment in London. Ruby visited their apartment often too, and Regina had the sneaking suspicion there was something going on there between her best friend and the leggy brunette. Not that she would ever say anything.

Emma and Ruby graduated, Ruby joining the department of Magical Law Enforcement working closely with the hit witches and wizards she aspired to become. Emma was giving back, doing the important work she always wanted to do with the magical child protective services. The early years passed quickly, hallmarked by date nights, take out, wine, and late evenings. They were all getting settled, figuring out how to play at adult after seven years of school.

Four years later, when Regina had been working as an auror for three years, and when she was finally feeling settled, she asked Emma to move in. Or rather move out. Her auror salary was impressive (the ministry paid well for such a dangerous job) and she had been saving since she graduated. Now she was twenty three and she was ready.

They found a small home in the city, it wasn't much, but it had an up to date kitchen and hardwood floors that Regina was absolutely in love with.

It was in that small kitchen where Regina was sauteing onions one winter evening when she heard the front door open and shut. She listened to the familiar sounds of Emma kicking off her boots, hanging her coat in the front hall, dropping her bag in the entryway, and her socked feet padding through the house to the kitchen.

"Good evening, darling." Regina greeted, with a smile.

"Hey." Emma kissed the brunette and peeked at what she was cooking on the stove, "Need a hand with dinner?"

"No, I'm nearly done."

"Okay." Emma stole her girlfriend's glass of wine from beside the stove and finished it in one sip. She refilled the glass and pulled down another one from their cabinet, filling that one too. She took a deep drink from one of the glasses before slowing down and meeting Regina's eyes once more.

"Long day?" Regina asked rhetorically.

"The longest." Emma sighed, "Work was a nightmare."

"I'm sorry."

Emma shrugged, "There's just too many kids and not enough good homes."

Regina knew that there were days that Emma's work took a toll on her, days when she was overwhelmed with the desire to save them all, no matter how she knew it wasn't possible. On those days, Regina knew to hold her girlfriend a little closer, and smile a little gentler.

"Would you, um a lot of the case workers in the office have gotten, and I think it's a good idea-" Emma rambled.

"Spit it out, darling." Regina smiled.

"We should get fostering licenses."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Emma smiled, picking up steam, "I mean most of my coworkers and their spouses have them, you know just in case there's an emergency and a kid can't get placed for a night."

"Okay, yeah, let's do it. We have the spare room upstairs, I think it's a wonderful idea." Regina agreed. She would never admit that being put on the same level as a spouse made her heart flutter, and her smile widen.

…

Emma was nervous, she was pacing the small backyard of her small perfect house she shared with her small perfect girlfriend. Okay her girlfriend wasn't that small but she was rather defensive of her height which made it something Emma enjoyed teasing her about.

She had just barely managed to control her pacing, forcing herself to come to a stop and lean against the young tree in the yard when the back door opened and Regina stepped out on the porch. She held the post it note Emma had left on the front door instructing her to come out here and she stood waiting.

"Gina." Emma grinned, she took a moment to appraise the brunette. Just having gotten home from work, Regina looked exhausted, the sleeves of her blouse were rolled up to her elbows, and Emma was nearly positive she could see a twig stuck in the shorter woman's hair, surely it had gotten stuck there during some pursuit of a dark wizard. Emma tried to push thoughts of her girlfriend's dangerous job from her mind. Right now, Regina was standing in front of her, and she was gorgeous.

Emma straightened up, beginning to deliver the speech she had been planning for months, "You have made me so happy, and these last six years have been amazing. You're the most important person in my life," Emma trailed off, forgetting the rest of her planned speech when she saw Regina's eyes glisten with unshed tears, the brunette's hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"I guess, what I want to ask is, um." Emma broke off, turning her wand skyward and letting white sparks fly out in careful handwriting so that the words shone like stars,

'Regina Mills,

Will you marry me?

-Emma Swan'

When the words were readable, Regina's tears truly did fall. She looked back from the sky to find Emma down on one knee, a black velvet box in her hand. She crossed the yard to the kneeling blonde, pulling her up and into a solid kiss.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Emma teased, recalling the same question Regina had asked her six years ago in the Great Hall.

The brunette laughed and lightly smacked Emma on the bicep, "Yes, you idiot. Yes I'll marry you."

Emma's smile stretched ear to ear. She took Regina's hand and slid the modest ring she had bought onto her finger.

…

"There are absolutely no more good eligible men in the world!" Daniel proclaimed, walking past Regina and bee lining to the kitchen.

"Please, make yourself at home." The woman joked as her friend pulled down two wine glasses and examined the labels on her modest wine assortment before selecting a red and searching for her corkscrew.

The old friends got together nearly weekly to catch up and gossip. Daniel poured the wine while Regina rummaged for a snack, "What about that guy you were talking about a few weeks ago? What was his name? Gill?"

"Killian." The man said with distaste, "He ended up being an overgrown man child who couldn't recognize a good thing if it smacked him upside the head."

"I'm sorry." Regina sympathized.

"You're lucky you haven't had to try and find someone in years, dating is terrible." He groused.

The two friends settled on the worn couch in the living room, "It can't be that bad."

"I went out with a guy last week who works as a muggle accountant. We're talking a trained wizard, no muggle relatives, played for the Ravenclaw quidditch team when he was at Hogwarts, who just decided to work for some random muggle accountant firm!"

"Well that's interesting." Regina mused, trying to figure out why someone would choose the muggle world over the wizarding one if they had no family connections. And accounting of all things!

"Apparently he makes an insane salary, but still a muggle accountant?"

Regina chuckled, "What about the guy from work?"

"Lives with his mother."

"And the one you met at the bar last month?"

"James?"

Regina nodded, taking a generous sip of her wine.

"He's divorced and has two kids."

"And that's an automatic deal breaker?" Regina asked.

Daniel laughed loudly, "I'm twenty three Regina. No way I'm becoming a parent that young!" When Regina didn't join in with his laughter, Daniel's eyes went wide, "You aren't planning on adding a third to your little family, are you?"

"No, of course not! We aren't even married yet." Regina dismissed, habitually spinning her engagement ring around her finger.

"Thank Merlin. You were about to become every lesbian stereotype embodied, I mean goodness talk about moving quickly. You two already own a cat together." Daniel joked.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me, that little demon hates me." The cat in question was perched on an armchair in the corner glaring at her. She had the sneaking suspicion that the hatred came from the fact that her animagus was a wolf, but she wasn't planning on testing it out anytime soon.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence that Daniel let sit for a while before prompting, "But eventually? Do you want kids with her?"

"I may have been doing a little bit of research." Regina admitted.

"Oh?"

"I just mean, there's no way in hell you can expect me to believe that some man figured out how to make a fucking rock give him eternal life, but a witch has yet to figure out how two women can have a child together. Bullshit." She said all in one rush that let Daniel know that yes, his friend had been thinking about this quite a bit, "Even if that's true and nobody's figured it out yet, then damn it I'm going to figure out a way. I'll assemble a whole team of brilliant lesbians and together we'll find a way." Regina vowed.

Daniel's eyes widened, listening to his best friend's determination before he truly couldn't contain his laughter, "You're a little nuts, you know that, right?"

"Shove off." She admonished.

"Does Emma know of your crack team of baby making lesbians?"

Regina blushed deeply, "There is no team yet!"

"Does she know of your intent to make a team?"

"Not exactly." Regina played with her engagement ring more, examining the diamonds, "I don't want to scare her off before we're even married."  
"Then what? Once you say 'I do' you can spring all the crazy on her because then she'll be stuck?"

"Exactly." Regina joked, finishing her glass of wine and pouring another.

"So how's work, tell me the latest. Were you involved in the take down of Donowlski?"

Regina's expression turned from embarassed to proud as it always did when she talked about her work, "Yeah, it wasn't my case specifically but they called in a bunch of us for backup when they went in on their final raid of his mansion."

"What happened?"

"So we got there in the middle of the night-" Regina began explaining. She walked her friend through the whole tumultuous night which ended in her and another auror tackling the disarmed dark wizard when he was trying to escape by foot. They took him down on the muddy bank of a river that ran through his property and Regina, her fellow auror, and the target were completely caked in mud by the time he was properly apprehended.

Emma arrived home when she finished her story, hanging her things in the entryway and greeting her fiance with a kiss, squeezing Daniel's shoulder as she passed him on the way to the kitchen.

"Hey Dan!" Emma greeted from the kitchen where she could be heard rummaging around in the fridge, "How are you?"

"Single." He complained.

Emma returned to the living room, leaning against the back of the couch to chat, and using her key to take the top off of her beer bottle, "What about Killerton?"

"Killian." Regina corrected.

"Useless." Daniel added.

"Sorry."

He shrugged, "It's fine. You're so lucky you found a good one here." Daniel joked, nodding at Regina.

The brunette blushed and elbowed the man. Emma smiled, ear to ear, "Don't I know it." She kissed Regina on the cheek and stood, heading back into the kitchen, "I'm going to start on dinner, Ruby and Kathryn are coming over, do you want to join us Dan?"

"I couldn't-"

"Don't be silly, of course you're staying." Regina interrupted him.

"I suppose I'm staying." Daniel agreed.

* * *

 **A/N- Only like one more chapter. Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Well this is it. Thanks for coming along on this journey with me. This story became so much more than I expected it to be. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

 **...**

Emma was sitting cross-legged on the hardwood floors, slightly more worm than they were when they moved in a few years ago, but still her wife's favorite feature of their small home, her back was resting against the front of the couch. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, casting the living room in a lively glow. Emma couldn't help but smile, all of her favorite people were here, all of the most important people in her life, crowded around her small house in the city.

Kathryn and Ruby bickering like they always did, but sharing the loving smiles of two women who were still wrapped up in the honeymoon stage of their relatively young relationship. Mary Margaret and David with their two small boys- one four and joining his favorite Auntie Gina in the kitchen, the other two years old and held safely in Mary Margaret's lap. Daniel and his new boyfriend who he swore was the real deal, Daniel making faces at the Nolan's younger child, eliciting high pitched squeals while his boyfriend chatted amicably with the other older adults. Lillian and Elliot, both single and four years out of Hogwarts and exceeding wonderfully in their own fields. Henry, on Christmas break from his last year of Hogwarts and trying to narrow down what he wanted to do once he graduated.

Most importantly, Regina. Coming back into the crowded living room from the kitchen, balancing two drinks and a bowl of popcorn that she placed on the table. The older Nolan boy trailed her, chatting animatedly until he was distracted by the prospect of food.

Regina handed one glass of wine to Emma, dropping a kiss onto the blonde's head and sitting behind her on the couch, tucking her feet up beneath her. For a moment Emma just sat in wonder. After everything she had been through, she had everything she could have ever wanted, a house full of love.

"How's our boy?" Regina asked, leaning down so her lips were right beside her wife's ear.

"Somehow sleeping through all of this." Emma smiled, adjusting the bundled up baby in her arms.

Regina mirrored her smile and brushed her fingers gently over the baby's soft brunette curls. It turned out that her crack team of genius lesbians didn't need to work too hard before they found a simple solution to their problem. Regina and Emma's son was one of many healthy beautiful children born after they published their research.

"Should we go put August down for the night?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, he did so well today with everyone here."

They excused themselves momentarily from the party to take their boy upstairs to bed. Regina tidied up the already clean room impulsively while Emma placed August in his crib. She kissed his forehead and pulled his blanket up more snug around him. Regina joined her wife and gently ran her thumb over the boy's cheek.

"I know everyone thinks their own baby is the cutest, but our son really is adorable." Regina whispered.

"I love it when you say that."

"Say what?"

"Our son." Emma's eyes were shining in the moonlight streaming in the window and Regina's smile softened.

"Our son, in our house, all of our closest friends downstairs." Regina placed emphasis on her words, letting her arms wind around Emma's neck as she pressed a kiss to her lips, "My wife."

…

Regina was barefoot in the kitchen, spinning between monitoring the vegetables she was caramelizing on the stove too and making sure her one year old wasn't making too big of a mess of his baby food dinner. August was strapped into a high chair and doing a better job of finger painting his tray with the mashed peas than he was of eating them.

"Oh sweetie." Regina couldn't help but laugh, her son was covered in the green mess. She drew out her cellphone, it was a gift from Daniel. He worked in muggle studies and it had been his pet project to try and modify one of the muggle devices to make it compatible with the magical world. She snapped a photo of her laughing son covered in his dinner, she texted it to Emma, and grabbed a cloth to wipe off his face when she heard the door open and the usual sounds of Emma dropping her shoes coat and bag in the entryway.

"Hey babe, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes!" She called from the kitchen.

Emma didn't reply, but Regina heard her footsteps track through the house, "Hi Regina."

The brunette turned from the stove and froze. Emma was leaning against the doorjamb leading into the kitchen, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her hands on the shoulders of a small girl. She couldn't be more than seven years old, she was wearing a backpack and her eyes were downcast on her ratty tennis shoes. The girl had a full head of unruly curls and skin three shades darker than Regina's.

Emma's expression was pleading and Regina did the only thing that made sense. She crouched down she level with the little girl and put on her best smile, "Hello there, my name's Regina, what's yours?"

"Lilly." She said, looking up at Regina. Her eyes were bright brown, intelligent, but nervous.

"Lilly, that's a very pretty name. Are you hungry?"

The girl nodded and Regina stood, "Why don't you have a seat at the table and I'll fix you a snack?"

Lilly nodded again, going and pulling herself up into a chair. Regina grabbed an apple, cutting it into slices and placing it in front of the girl, "We'll have proper dinner soon." She promised, then turning to her wife, "Emma, a word?"

They went out in the backyard and Regina placed a simple silencing charm on the back door, just in case. She didn't even have to question her wife, just raised her eyebrow expectantly and Emma started rambling.

"She just came to us from the muggle system last week and she's been bounced from three homes so far and we thought the last one would be a good fit, but then there was a problem and well I'll just say I wouldn't be surprised if Ruby collars the father anytime soon. And she didn't have anywhere to go and you know how we got our fostering licenses last year and we never expected to use them but I couldn't just leave her. It'll just be for a few days, a couple weeks max just till we can find a home with space."

Regina listened to all of this, her grin stretching wider as her wife's explanation went on. When Emma finished, she cupped her wife's cheeks, "Okay, we'll move August's crib into our room, get a bed for her."

"Wait really?"

"Of course." Regina smiled.

…

Two months after Lilly came to live with Emma and Regina, it became clear that a better option wasn't going to present itself and the two made the decision to officially adopt Lilly. They moved out of their small house in the city and into a larger house in the countryside. It was on enough land that visiting their neighbors constituted a true walk. The house was spacious and had rooms to expand into, a prospect that both excited and scared Regina.

When Lilly turned eleven and got her Hogwarts letter, she couldn't stop smiling for a week.

The whole family took a trip to Diagon Alley to purchase Lilly her school supplies. It was quite the event. Six year old August was trailing his older sister as Regina lead them into Ollivander's, babbling the whole time about what house he thought she was going to get sorted into and if she was going to try out for quidditch and anything else he could think of. Emma trailed behind them, one three year old on each hip, and a large bag over her shoulder.

The family settled into the small wand shop as the old man pulled down a few boxes for the girl to try. Regina couldn't help but laugh at her overburdened wife. The twins always protested when they had to walk too far, and Regina always pulled the 'I carried them for nine months, you can carry them now' card when they complained about continuing on under their own steam.

Spencer was completely passed out, her head drooping on her mother's shoulder, but Mason was alert and taking in the shop curiously. Emma let him down so he could explore a bit.

Lilly waved a wand and let out an excited squeal when bubbles streamed out the end.

"I believe we have a winner." Ollivander smiled, wrapping the wand up, "Eleven inches, springy, ash, with a unicorn hair core."

Lilly turned to her mothers, positively beaming.

"Your mom had an ash wand too. At least her first one." He noted.

"Really Mom?" August asked.

Regina shook her head, "Not me."

Emma immediately blushed, and August and Lilly jumped in on teasing her, "You snapped a wand Ma?" the girl asked.

"It was an accident." She defended.

"Yeah, and you're clumsy." Regina accused.

"That's not the point."

They paid for Lilly's wand, gathered their large band of kids, and moved onto the robe shop next door.

When the day finally came for Lilly to get on the Hogwarts Express, she did so with her friends from the Nolan families. She hugged her mothers and younger siblings goodbye tightly and waved out the window of the train as it started pulling away from the station. August chased the train down the platform, yelling "Bye Lil!" until it rounded the corner out of sight. Regina managed to hold her tears back until the train had disappeared from sight.

Emma noticed, and drew her wife into her side, kissing the top of her head, "Our little girl is going to Hogwarts." Regina sighed.

"I know."

They rounded up their three younger kids, waved their goodbyes to David, Mary Margaret, Ruby and Kathryn- they would be over later for dinner. It was a back to school tradition between the parents. Daniel would undoubtedly stop by with his husband, even if the closest to kids they ever wanted was their two dogs.

…

Two more times Emma came home with a sheepish smile and a kid that had fallen through the cracks of the system. Two more times Regina smiled and they made it work. Two more times they made the placement permanent and their family grew from six to eight. Well eight people, two cats, four owls, and a dog. A dog who absolutely worshipped Regina.

Regina was still working as an Auror, she was one of the most senior dark wizard hunters in her unit, and she loved her job, loved her partner- Jacob. He was a slightly older wizard, a good natured Hufflepuff who always managed to stay light despite how dark their job got.

One evening though, she reconsidered. It was the climax of a long planned raid, a dark wizard by the last name of Schiller who was suspected of being involved in a series of murders. She was the lead on the team investigating and had everything planned out. With a team of five aurors she made her move. They raided his house in the dead of night and were immediately met with heavy fire, a massive duel ensued. Schiller was far from alone, at least seven other dark wizards were there and they put up one hell of a fight. Regina and another young auror chased Schiller from the scene of the main duel out onto the grounds of his estate.

"Freeze, or I'll end you!" Regina threatened.

The man finally drew to a halt, his hands up in the air as he turned slowly, "My my, I must admit I'm flattered to have been brought down by The Regina Mills." He said her name mockingly, but Regina couldn't help the flash of pride at her reputation being recognized.

"Drop your wand." She commanded.

"Mills, not Swan-Mills or Mills-Swan perhaps. Are you and Emma just not the hyphenating types?"

Regina swallowed harshly, but didn't let her unease show, "Shut up, and put your wand down."

He ignored her, continuing on in his soliloquy, "Though I am surprised you're here so late on a school night."

"What are you on about Schiller?" Regina's voice was cold as ice, but she could see the kid next to her shaking. Jackson, he was still so new to this job, having barely graduated auror training the year previous.

"I would hate to think that your kids would be up waiting for their Mom to get home. Not Lilly and Riley of course, they're back at Hogwarts. But August and Alexandra, Alex as you call her? They're still at home, aren't they? Not to mention the little twins, Mason and Spencer. If they're waiting for you to get home, they might just be waiting forever."

Regina's mouth ran dry. She never wore her ring when she was on the job, and she had been painstakingly careful, taking every precaution possible to protect her family. The fact that this man knew not only the names of her children, but also their ages chilled her to the bone. Jackson beside her, was looking between the two, watching Regina for her lead.

"Drop your wand. Now." She said, her tone low and dangerous.

"No. I don't think I will." He smiled, and it was an image Regina would never forget.

In one swift action, both of them moved. Light flew out of both of their wands, green from Schiller, and white from Regina. Jackson crumpled motionless to the ground.

"You coward." Regina roared when she saw what Schiller had done. The duel in the main estate had settled in and the rest of the aurors were streaming out of the house and down to where Regina was. She advanced on the petrified man, eyes flashing and wand pointed at him dangerously when her partner grabbed her securely from behind.

"Let me go!"

"No, you're not going to do something you regret." Jacob said, pinning her arms to her side.  
"He killed him." Regina spat, still fighting to have a shot at the man, "He killed Jackson!"

"I know." Jacob soothed. The rest of the aurors who had come on the raid had the good sense to turn away, focusing in on transporting the men they had caught to Azkaban. It was a tough job, and when someone broke, nobody could blame them. Especially when they had lost one of their own.

"He killed Jackson." Regina breathed, finally stopping her struggling and slumping against the taller man.

"I know."

They didn't wait, Regina and Jacob apparated back to the office to notify their superiors and then to Jackson's house. It was an apartment, small but in a good part of the city. Regina knocked on the door. Her clothes were still windswept from her pursuit of Schiller, Jacob had a cut on his brow from the duel.

The door was answered by a young redhead. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and shorts. There were circles beneath her eyes that let Regina know they hadn't woken her, she had been waiting awake for Jackson to come home. Regina had come home enough times to Emma waiting on their sofa, to know this scene well enough.

"Are you Beth Wertimeier?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." The redhead was clutching the door, her knuckles going white like she knew what was coming.

"My name is Jacob, and this is Regina, we're from the auror office. We work with Jackson. I'm sorry to inform you that tonight, Jackson was killed in the line of duty."

As though hit, the woman folded in on herself, tears streaming down her face, "No, this can't be right."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Jacob said. Through it all, Regina stayed silent at his side.

By the time Regina got home, it was past four in the morning. She entered the house as quietly as possible, shrugging out of her jacket and carelessly kicking off her shoes. Normally she would meticulously put away her belongings, but she couldn't be bothered.

She methodically locked the house, casting the usual security enchantments that she and Emma used, and a couple extra, just because. She then went upstairs. Regina poked her head into the kids rooms, pausing in each one to make sure that all four kids were sleeping soundly. Satisfied with their safety, Regina finally stopped in her own bedroom.

The lamp on Emma's night stand was on, and the blonde had fallen asleep propped up in bed. Her reading glasses perched on her nose, and a hand book for her latest training open in her lap. Regina smiled, gently taking the glasses off and placing them along with the book on the nightstand. She shut off the lamp and crawled beneath the covers.

Almost immediately, Emma woke up and turned into her wife's side, "You're home late."

"At this point it's early." Regina joked dryly.

"How was the raid?"

"Rough." By now, Regina knew that she couldn't carry the burden of her job alone, "We lost one of our own."

Emma drew in a sharp breath, "I'm sorry."

Regina simply drew Emma into her, breathing in the familiar scent of the blonde, and feeling her wife's warm reassuring body pressed against her own. She didn't mention Schiller's chilling knowledge of her family. Instead she just tried to memorize everything about this moment. She made it home safely, she kept her promise to her wife and children.

"Jacob and I did the notification, he was new, less than a year on the job."

Emma's stomach dropped. She didn't have words for this. They laid in silence until Emma thought that Regina had fallen asleep. Just before she herself nodded off, she heard the brunette whisper quietly, "I love you, so much darling."

"I love you too." Emma replied. The reality of Regina's job wasn't something she cared to confront regularly, but sometimes she couldn't avoid it. She knew better than to ask Regina to retire, she knew that her wife would do it in a heartbeat if Emma asked, but she also knew that Regina would hate it. So she was supportive, and she coped her own way, waiting for the day that Regina inevitably took over the auror office and was further remove from the danger.

…

"Okay everyone have their trunks, wands, bags, cages, cauldrons, anything else you may need?" Regina called up the stairs.

Four different voices shouted back some variation of 'yes mom' and she was satisfied. She finished packing her last bagged lunch, all of them lined up on the counter and perfectly labeled. She took a moment to herself to take stock, late August was always her least favorite time of year. Her usually loud and bustling house would empty all at once, leaving a weird quiet in its wake. This only built as more and more of the kids went off to Hogwarts, now one more was headed off to their first year. She looked around, her house now was a far cry from the small starter home in the city she and Emma had moved into years ago when they were younger.

Now they were country people. Spacious living room and an enviable kitchen, their home was on a large estate with a wooded meadow the kids could play quidditch in if they didn't fly too high.

Regina was shaken from her musing by the sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs, August and his older brother came tearing through the kitchen, grabbing the bags with their names and shouting a good morning to Regina. She rolled her eyes at their boundless excitement of heading back to school and checked the clock, "Hustle up, we need to get going in ten minutes!"

The next person down the stairs was Emma, balancing three birdcages in her arms, "You heard your mother, get a move on!" the blonde echoed up the stairs, "Morning, sweetheart." Emma greeted, dropping the cages with the growing pile of luggage in the entryway. She kissed her wife and pouring herself some coffee.

"Are the kids ready?"

"Yeah, Lilly and Alex should be down soon, the twins are being less than helpful."

Regina nodded, it was hard enough getting the kids to school when they were younger and all in primary school, now beginning of the year send offs to Hogwarts were damn near impossible.

"I think they're starting to get antsy now that they're going to be the only two left at home." She mused, idly wiping down her already clean granite counter.

"Just tink, in two years we'll be empty nesters!" Emma cheered, her eyes mischievous and alight.

"And why, my dear, might you be so excited about that?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know about you, but I certainly wouldn't mind not having to worry about being interrupted constantly."

"Being interrupted with what?" Alex asked, coming into the kitchen, Lilly right behind.

"Don't ask." The older girl advised, having an inkling about what her parents were talking about. She was seventeen, going into her final year at Hogwarts, and she wasn't nearly as naive as her younger sister.

"Do you have everything you need?" Regina deflected attention.

"Yup, all packed." Lilly nodded.

"Great!" Emma clapped her hands, "Let's go!"

By some miracle, and a few extension charms, they managed to fit all 6 kids and their luggage into their minivan and drive everyone into London to the Hogwarts Express. It looked like a clown car as the kids and their belongings flowed out. Regina had recounted the kids and their trunks four times by the time they managed to get everyone onto the platform. Nine and three quarters was bustling and busy as it always was on the first day back to school.

Lilly was excited, shouting to her friends, and practically sprinting off once she had gotten all of her things loaded up onto the train and hugged her family goodbye. August and Riley were similarly quick, excited to be back with their friends.

Alex took longer. She scuffed her shoes against the pavement of the train station, stealing glances around her. The platform wasn't anything new, she had been coming here for the last five years to see her older siblings off to school, but it was her first time going with them. Alex was tall for her age, but skinny, had been that way since she came to live with them despite Regina's best attempts to 'get some meat on her bones'. All long limbs and thin wrists, she reminded Regina of a willow tree. She was pale, more so even than Emma who had trouble holding a tan even when she put in effort, and had light strawberry blonde hair.

Emma was just about to try and psych the girl up for her first year at Hogwarts when she saw that she wasn't needed.

August and Riley both leant out a window of the train, "Come On Al, we've got a compartment with the Nolans." Riley smiled.

The girl perked up at the mention of the other kids who she had grown up with and seemed to finally relax, "Yeah, alright. I'm coming."

"Write to us tonight and let us know what house you've been sorted into." Emma instructed.  
"I will."

"And don't forget to brush your teeth." Regina said, fussing over the girl's cardigan.

"I won't."

"Don't go wandering about the castle at night." Emma warned.

"Yeah, like you used to?" The girl questioned.

"Hey!" Emma looked sideways at her wife, "You weren't supposed to let Mom know that you know about that!"

"Opps."

"Gimme a hug and get out of here." The blonde commanded. Alex said goodbye to her mothers, hugging each of the twins in turn before getting on the train.

"Two galleons says she'll be in Ravenclaw." Regina hedged conspiratorially.

"No way, she's definitely going to be in Gryffindor."

"I wouldn't be so sure, need I remind you of your track record? You're oh for three on guessing the kids houses."

"I've got a feeling about this one."

"And I've got a feeling that with Alexandra we'll have a kid in each house."

"How about we raise the stakes then?"

"What have you got in mind?"

Emma shot a quick look around the platform before leaning in to whisper in Regina's ear, "Winner gets to be on the bottom."  
Regina laughed, "You're on."

They got the twins, and headed out of the station, passing Ruby and Kathryn on the way, "We'll see you over at ours tonight?" Kathryn asked.

Regina nodded, "Yeah, seven o'clock?"

By the end of the night, Emma was out two galleons but she wasn't complaining.

* * *

 **A/N- I know this chapter was massive, as was this story. I love the idea of them having a large puzzle piece sort of family, I think it fits with this story. Anyway, thanks for reading and the reviews that you left along the way. Drop a final review to let me know what you thought.**


End file.
